


1995

by Hollow Girl (Dejahvu)



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast & Furious 6 (2013), Fast Five (2011), The Fast and the Furious (2001), The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006)
Genre: Cars, F/F, F/M, Love, Racing, Romance, Sex, fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejahvu/pseuds/Hollow%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myra is a 19-year-old, fresh out of high school, product of divorce that is forced to move into Echo Park and start a new life. Myra hates it; at least she thinks she does. Then she meets the neighbor. He educates her on the finer things in life and she's quickly swept up in a different lifestyle altogether. Eventual HanxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greetings

Myra looked up at her new home, the obvious sadness evident on her face. Her mother ignored it, choosing rather to climb out of the only expensive thing she now owned and lock the doors behind her. The older of the two stepped around her vehicle and trailer, walking up the path to the beat up two-story home she had purchased through the bank loan she had to take out last week. Smiling, she looked back at her 19-year-old daughter, motioning for the girl to get out already.

Myra hesitated. Her fingers were still balanced on the locking mechanism for her door. Her fingernails were a chipped lilac purple; a polish she had received last Christmas from her grandmother. She didn’t much want to get out and face all this change, so she stayed in the car. Her mother was already inside, opening windows and doors, probably fussing and complaining like usual.

They shared a lot of features. Their big blue eyes, strangely wild curly brown hair, and curvy figures were stand out points. Her mother was originally from The Dominican and her heritage was evident in her daughter. The only thing Myra truly got from her father was her personality and her attitude.

She made up her mind then to just get out already. Unlocking the door, opening it up, and then relocking it so it was secure after she shut it, Myra stepped into the California summer heat. Her skin was already covered in a sheen of sweat, and she smelled ripe, but she kind of thought of it as comforting. The first time her family had moved, an entire company did all of the packing, moving, and unpacking. She had left one house in the morning to go shopping with her mother, driving to the new home after, her room already put together.

There was an appeal of being normal when she had to box up her own room so quickly, all by herself nonetheless.

She thought for a moment about her school, and the faces her old friends would make if they could see her like this. No one at West Minister broke a sweat it seemed. High School was over though, College was a dead dream, and her newly split up parents were making their divorce so final so quick that her mother had to find a job two weeks after she walked in on her husband sleeping with the maid.

She had scored a job as a record financialist at Gateway Hospital just inside Echo Park, Los Angeles. It didn’t pay as much as Myra’s father’s multimillion dollar law firm, so their new home wasn’t exactly in the same category as their old.

Myra glanced around the neighborhood, eyeing up the cars that lined the road. The only one that seemed out of place was just across the street, a black sports car sitting in the driveway. She didn’t know what it was but she knew it was fast, the sun catching the paint job and making it glimmer.

“Come on, I only have this U-Haul for another few hours. Let’s get your stuff in then go get a burger.”

Myra nodded, turning back to her mother, who was standing up on the porch, shielding her eyes from the sun above. What little they did have fit nicely in the U-Haul. No living room furniture yet, just their clothing and personal items. Her mother didn’t feel like it was right to take any of the items from the house that she had bought with help from husband. The only furniture item she did take was their beds, mattresses and bedframes tucked in nicely, waiting to get pulled out.

“Need help?”

Myra turned around to eye up the stranger. He was maybe two inches taller than her, dark brown hair, and a beard growing in nicely. His young face, accompanied with baggie ripped jeans and a misbuttoned button up screamed his age; fresh out of high school, if he even went to school.

“We’d be grateful if you could help us with the beds! They’re heavy.” Her mother spoke.

“Hold on, let me get Dom.” The boy turned around and jogged across the street, heading up the driveway past the pretty black car and into the house directly across from them. It was only a minute later that he emerged from the door, another boy following behind him. They crossed the street quickly, stopping in front of Myra and her mother, who had joined her there on the driveway.

The new boy was even taller. He stood at least four inches above Myra, his baldhead covered in a sheen of sweat. He had on cargo pants and a white wife-beater, sweat stains and grease stains all over him. His skin was bronze from the sun, and a layer of dirt gave him that extra edge. His muscles weren’t all there but growing, she could see the definition in his arms and shoulders.

“Nice to meet the new neighbors. I’m Dominic, I live just across the street.”

“It’s nice to meet you Dominic. I’m Tammy, and this is my daughter Myra. Is this your brother?” Myra’s mother motioned to the first boy who had spotted them, both boys growing smiles quickly. They exchanged glances, shaking their heads together.

“Afraid not. This is Vince. Been a lifelong problem for years now.”

“He loves me, don’t let him lie.”

Myra’s mother chuckled, grinning from ear to ear.

“Vince said you need some help moving in?”

“Yeah. We’ve only got a little but the beds are heavy. If you could help I’ll take you guys out to lunch afterwards.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Dominic did not hesitate, heading over to the U-Haul and opening up the back. Myra crossed her arms and walked over, watching as Vince picked up two of the heavier boxes, looking at Tammy for guidance.

“Those go in the kitchen.”

He nodded and headed on up the path, Dominic grabbing up a few more boxes and following behind him.

“See? It’s not too bad.”

Myra rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms and picking up the next box. She followed after the two, stepping up through the front door as they waited for her to go through so they could head back out. She put the box down and pushed it back on the counter, making room for more. As she headed back out into the entrance Dominic stepped in, two boxes in his hands.

“Your mom said these are yours.”

“I haven’t picked a room yet.”

“Let’s go do that then.” He moved towards the stairs and before she could ask him to just leave the boxes downstairs on the floor he was halfway up, waiting for her. She followed after him, stepping up on the landing as he put the two boxes down and headed down the hall to the left.

He opened all the doors, peering into closets and the bathroom. When he opened up the far room at the end and stepped in the darkened hall flooded with sunlight. He looked back at her, a large grin on his face, arms spread wide.

“I have found your new room.”

She admired his smile. The room was large, windows on three of the walls, one of them looking out across the street at his house. She could see, just below, her mother and Vince as they moved boxes out onto the pavement.

“I can’t believe Miss. Clayton finally went to a retirement home.”

Myra turned to watch Dominic as he opened up her new closet doors with his foot, dropping the two boxes down just inside. His hands went to his hips as he joined her by the windows, chuckling as Vince tried to pull the mattress out by himself.

They stood in silence. Myra could feel his eyes on her, his body turning to face her as well. She stared hard out the window, eyeing up the house, his house, just across the street. She could make out the garage in the back and she wondered if there was a full backyard on the other side.

“You like cars?”

“I don’t know.” She turned to look at him, crossing her arms once again and smiling as best she could. “I honestly don’t know what I like at all.”

“That’s strange.” He rubbed his hand over his baldhead, looking at her confused. 

“Yeah, I know.”


	2. Teach Me

Myra dropped the last of her empty boxes into the trash outside, whipping her hands off on her jean shorts habitually. She eyed the house across the street like she did every day, watching the curtains blow in the wind.

She had been in this god-forsaken house, in this god-forsaken neighborhood for two weeks now. She didn’t feel comfortable, didn’t feel in place. Her mother refused to listen to her whining, refused to let her go back to her fathers. She kept mumbling that it would get better, that time would pass quickly and once she got her foot in the door with a job she’d get herself into a routine.

She didn’t want a fucking job.

Furrowing her brows, Myra kicked the trashcan out of stupid anger. She headed down the driveway, stopping just at the edge of the road, starring up at his house. It had only been two weeks of observation but she knew what Dominic Toretto did in that house and what he did after hours on his own were two different worlds. He was kind, respectful, caring, a family man. He looked up to his dad with all the admiration in the world, and his little sister was his angel and rock. When he left though, when his parents weren’t home, when he didn’t know others were watching he was a leader of his own kind.

She had watched him absentmindly for days now. It had started out as a peek out the window, a view of sorts when she was bored, but then it became more than that. She liked his friends, she liked his surroundings, and she liked his lifestyle. Plus, he was making money, the car parts in his new little sports car on the side of the road proof of that.

She wanted to know how.

“You my stalker now?” His thick aggressive drawl startled her out of her daze. She glanced to her right where Dominic Toretto stood, his hands dug deep in his front pockets. He hadn’t gone to work today with his father, so everything he had on was respectfully clean and he himself seemed freshly showered.

She only smiled.

“You’re strange.” The cheerful boy she had seen weeks ago seemed to be gone, but she was snooping and she didn’t blame him.

“I’ve been called worse.”

“I’m sure you have, rich kid. What can I do for you?” He was off putting, defensive.

“I want to learn.”

“Learn what?”

“About whatever it is you do.”

He laughed, his boisterous chuckles carrying over the buzz of the neighborhood with no issue. She could feel small vibrations in her bones, and she wasn’t sure if her mind was putting them there or if Dominic’s reaction to her statement was that powerful. Either way she found herself crossing her arms in frustration, watching him get every last laugh out.

“Am I that funny?”

His laughter subsided as he registered her serious face. He only shook his heads, mimicking her stance and crossing his arms over his chest.

“What is it that you think I do?”

“I think you do what you have to to get what you want. I’m curious.”

“Curiosity killed the cat you know.” He took a few steps closer to her. He towered over her now, and she could tell he would be even bigger. His stature overpowered her in two seconds flat but she wasn’t going to step back. He didn’t need to know he scared her. “I don’t think you know what you’re asking. I’d just go apply at the Dairy Queen around the block, figure out your life the old fashioned way.”

“I’m accustomed to a certain lifestyle, Dominic. Dairy Queen can’t get me there.” She liked to watch him think, liked to watch the gears in his head turn. He had a boyish light to him, yes, but he had a power there that drove his every thought and process. She admired it greatly. “I’ll learn what I have to. I’ll do what I have to.”

“What a strange way to start a conversation.” He chuckled, glancing over at his empty home. His eyes shot to his car just out front then back to her, a small grin in place. “I’m meeting the boy’s downtown. Care to drive?”

She caught the keys when he threw them at her and watched him cross the street and open up the passenger door. She wasn’t too sure about this, a flurry of anxiety hitting her deep in the stomach quickly. She had never driven a car like _that_. With just a few more seconds of hesitation she moved forward and slid into the driver’s seat.

“You know how to drive stick?”

“Yes.”

“Surprising.”

“Rude.”

He laughed, hooking his seat belt as she did the same. She admired the interior of the vehicle, looking over the stereo system and electronics. It wasn’t the best of the best but he kept it admirably clean. With confidence she put the key in the ignition and started up the engine.

Dom watched her closely as she pulled out onto the road and headed down the block. He kept quiet save for the simple directions, studying the way she turned, the way she looked both ways, the way she accelerated. She felt as if she was in the middle of an exam, her mental strength divided between not dying and also proving herself to him. When they arrived at a small café, ten minutes outside of their neighborhood, she parked and finally calmed down.

He didn’t say anything, just took the keys from the ignition and climbed out of the car. She wondered if she should follow him, his tall figure heading into the restaurant. When he glanced back, a small grin on his face, she climbed out of the vehicle, hearing the faint chirp of the locking mechanism as she approached him.

The café was busy, twenty odd people all over, laughing and talking. She followed Dom as he maneuvered his way through the seats, heading towards the far right side where a booth sat. Vince waved them over, scrunching up his face confused as Myra slid into the booth seat beside him. He had his arm draped over the back, his figure turned towards her, a scowl on his face.

“Really, you going to stare at me this entire meal?”

“Why are you here?”

“I drove here.” Myra crossed her arms over her chest, returning Vince’s stare. They sat like that for a few minutes, the other people at the booth awkwardly talking and awkwardly watching as the pair continued the contest. When Vince finally blinked Myra threw her hands up in victory.

“Not fair, you cheated.”

“How exactly does one cheat at a staring contest?”

Vince huffed, turning his body away from her. His arm was still draped over the back of the seat however, so his skin brushed her shoulders lightly as he turned his attention to Dom, who was across from them.

“This is Myra. The new neighbor.” Dom wrapped his arm around a small Latin girl on his right, bringing her closer to him. The girl chuckled, glancing over at Myra with a large smile on her face. The boy on her right was wiry, a skinny little thing with a hat that covered all of his hair. He waved quickly, returning his hands to the creation in front of him.

Another boy leaned forward as to see around Vince, a hand extended for her to shake. She did as such, catching his name as Leon.

“Sketch in the corner is Jesse.” Vince leaned into her, whispering discretely into her ear as he watched her return her eyes to the boy who was making artwork on a plate with ketchup. “That’s Letty, Dom’s girl.”

Myra thanked him, leaning her elbows on the table as she watched Jesse continue making what appeared to be future car decals out of ketchup. Vince was talking to Dom about something, Leon joining in. Letty turned her attention to Jesse and handed him a knife, watching as he shaped out a curve with better precision. The café bustled around them and Myra smiled, watching as the warm summer weather brought a nice glow to the entire place.

She didn’t feel this good at home.

Leaning back into the booth she didn’t miss Vince’s arm dropping to wrap around her waist. He didn’t hiccup in his conversation with Dom as his hand landed softly on her hip.

“So Myra.” Letty leaned forward, ignoring the debate her boyfriend and Vince were having. “Where’d you move from?”

“Just a different part of California. My dad is still there.”

“Yeah? Your folks split?”

“Yeah. My mom moved us out here.”

“I feel ya. My dad got locked up so my mom filed against his ass. Good riddance, am I right?”

Myra nodded, not quite sure if this was bonding or not. She didn’t hate her father. She didn’t like his choices, she sure as hell didn’t appreciate what he had done to her mother, but he had always been there for her. So was her mother, so it made it all complicated. Letty’s grin seemed good enough though, that sparkle in her eye evident as she looked away from Myra and up at Dom.

“So...” Vince’s hand on her hip tightened, fingers sliding up under the fabric of her shirt. “You enjoying yourself so far?”

“Is this all you guys do?”

“Not exactly. The fun happens after dark.” He chuckled, rubbing his thumb over her flesh in circles. She felt the blush on her cheeks, felt the flush on her neck as her insides warmed up. She wouldn’t deny the swirl deep in her stomach, the smile only half assed as she looked him in the eyes.

“Can’t wait.”


	3. Crawl Out

Myra watched Dom and Vince argue just on the other side of the street. She sat on her front porch, chin buried in her hands. She had gone home to change into jeans and a decent top only to be given the warning look and asked to stay on her patio while the boys talked. Her mom wasn't home, third shifts a bitch like that.

Letty was stuffed in the passenger seat of Dom's vehicle, Jesse in his own ride, Leon sitting bitch. They were waiting, and Myra couldn't help but feel responsible.

The two boys were in a heated conversation, the bald of the two shaking his head repeatedly, arms tucked over his chest. He was angry, that much was certain. His face was contorted into a glare so fierce Myra knew if he looked at her like that she would run away. Vince was up in his face though, no fear as he stared down his friend and threw in his own thoughts and opinions. She wished she could hear it, make sense of whatever was causing this spat. From the looks of it the others, tucked in their cars focusing on handheld devices or their fingernails, this was normal.

Dom finally shrugged, tossing his hands up in the air before putting in his last words. He looked from Vince to the spot where she sat. She didn't think he could see her there in the shadows but he found her nonetheless, glowering in his anger. Vince's grin was massive, his eyes turning to find Myra as Dom moved towards his car. He waved her over and she quickly rose, heading down her darkened driveway towards him.

"You get to come but you have got to promise me something." He reached out and took her hips in his hands, pulling her closer to him, eyes locking with hers. The thrill of being close to him was enough.

"What?"

"Don't leave my side for any reason tonight. Got it?"

When she nodded he howled, directing her hurriedly towards the passenger side. He opened the door for her and she climbed in, watching him round the vehicle quickly and climb into drive. The engines roared to life and one by one they pulled out onto the block street and then onto the busy roads, close and together.

Vince kept silent, his eyes trained on the tail end of Dom's car. They weaved in and out of traffic carefully, taking the interstate for five minutes before pulling off and heading down towards downtown. Myra watched the world swirl by from the passenger seat, lights flickering by, people on the streets unaware of her freedom. And that was what she had. She reached over and placed her hand on Vince's thigh, noting the grin on his face.

If her mother could see her now she would die.

"We're almost there. Remember what I said." He reached down and laced their fingers up as he turned in behind Dom into an ally. They sank between the walls, coming out onto an opening where other cars sat parked, a crowd of people circling around them. Vince pulled up beside Dom and cut the engine, giving her hand one last squeeze before opening up his door. She followed him quickly, circling around and meeting him at the tail end. Dom climbed out, Letty getting out of the passenger side. She popped the seat and moved it forward, a girl Myra had seen from a distance climbing out of the back.

The second Vince caught eyes with her he let go of Myra, reaching out to help her out of the vehicle. She watched him, the desperation to please the smallest of the group evident on his face. The meek girl thanked him, taking his hand and climbing out completely.

"He's in love girl, you're playing with fire. That's Dom's sister." Myra huffed, looking over at Leon as he stepped up beside her and watched the show. Vince's eyes were glazed over with excitement, a twinge of pink touching his otherwise scruff and tan cheeks. He was swooning hard and Myra couldn't help but feel the drop in her stomach.

_Figures._

Leon dropped an arm over Myra's shoulder, directing her away from the small group, pushing through the bodies of the crowd. He nodded to a few, smiled at girls and shook hands with friends. "Trust me, you ain't going to get very far with him if you're looking for serious. Stick to fucking and drinking. That's my motto."

"Fucking is what I do best." She didn't know why she said it, but the words crawled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"A little fire there, missy. I like it." He chuckled, dropping his arm from her shoulder. He circled and stood in front of her, taking both her hands in his and pressing them to his lips. He was being sincere, that much she could tell, and she wasn't going to fight him. He knew Vince better than she did, but she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted in the end if she wanted anything. All she knew was that this was fun. "Trust me, it'll only hurt in the end."

"You running off with my date?" Vince pushed his way through and wrapped his arms around Myra from behind, pulling her back into his body away from Leon. The boys shared a stare, a territorial demand rolling off of Vince. Myra would have laughed if her hips didn't hurt from Vince's fingers. They dug into her flesh and judging by his tense body he didn't seem to realize entirely what he was doing.

"Just keeping her company while you rescued the damsel in distress." Leon glanced around, spotting a few people in the crowd he knew. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

They watched him walk off, Vince's hold on her hips still a little harder than she would like. Taking a hold of his hands she pulled them away, turning around and smiling up at him. He grinned, dipping down and surprising her by planting a firm kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" She felt a blush creep up on her cheeks and she knew he could see it. She was new to all of this and it had to show.

"Just making sure no one else bothers you."

"Hmmm, marking territory huh? What a boy."

"A man if I'm correct." Vince pulled her flush to him and she felt what he was alluding to. She had never met someone like him, never been in a place like this, never talked to another soul like this. She didn't "go out", she didn't drink, she sure as hell didn't feel up on a boy in a public forum and let him do the same to her. Parties were different back home. They got wasted in mansions, they swam naked in personal pools, and they did lines of coke on mirrors that wound up broken or in the trash the day after. Myra watched, Myra observed, Myra never joined in the fun.

_Mommy and Daddy would kill her._

But it felt good, every second, every inch. It set fire to her skin and she wanted nothing more than to let it continue. No one was here to tell her no.

"Save that for later guys. We've got a race to see about." Dom walked up on them, giving them stern glances. He lingered on Myra, a deep-set anger in his stare. She let it roll off as Vince wrapped an arm around her waist and kept her close.

The crew moved forward through the swarm of bodies. Myra paid attention to those around her now, Vince's hand firmly on her waist, directing her on where to go. The bodies all around them ranged from every age group. She could tell the young one's from the old, the fresh meat as compared to those who were here regularly. They stuck out like she stuck out, a look of fear in their eyes as the social construct of illegal activity, and the fact they were involved in it, played out around them.

The veteran's, the older girls, the older guys; they all dressed differently too. She found herself glancing down at the simple t-shirt and jeans she had on, wondering why on god's green earth she had left dressed like this. Letty, who was just up ahead, behind Dom, was in skintight leather pants, a red crop top, and military boots. Even Mia sported a little class with high heel knee-high boots, skinny jeans and a tight black tank.

She'd have to go shopping. The credit card in her back pocket was burning holes through her layers.

Dom stopped in front of a shorter boy, a Hispanic kid that looked about their age. They spoke in Spanish for a moment, exchanging responses that no one else, save for Letty could seem to understand. When all was said and done, Dom reached back and Letty handed him a stack of 20's. Clean cut, organized and bound together.

Myra could feel her stomach drop; that much cash. Her body vibrated.

"1 G buy in, ain't bad," Vince muttered into her ear, arms wrapping around her from behind as he leaned his chin on her shoulder. She only nodded, fixated on the exchange in front of her. She wanted to be Dom, in that instant. The powerful leader, the one in the front taking the risks and flashing the results. It was exhilarating.

* * *

She peeled her eyes open and looked to her right. The night had played out just as she had expected. Racing, booze, dancing, clothing removal. Vince was beside her now, naked underneath the thin comforter that lay on his makeshift bed in the basement of the Toretto's house. She glanced at the clock on the other side of his head and glared at the bright red 8:00.

She'd lost her virtue a long time ago to Eddy McCalister. He was a football player at her old high school, a stand-up guy who had gotten her drunk at one of Susie's parties. She hadn't thought much of sex since then.

Vince grunted, rolling over on his side, arms stretching out above him. His shoulders popped and he groaned, eyes peeling open to look up at her.

"Good morning." His voice was gravel, a bag of dirt deep in his chest.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, actually I did. It's 8 AM, my mother is going to kill me."

"It's a good time as any to sneak out. The Toretto's are at church. They should be back in an hour, then the BBQ starts up."

She wouldn't allow herself to think ill of this moment. All she could hear was the leech words running through her brain:  _he wants you to leave, he hates you, you're horrible, you're disgusting..._

"Speaking of which." He rose, stretching out his shoulders, dropping his feet onto the floor. His room was quaint. A mess, yes, but there was hardly anything save for the bed and his clothes. "Are you coming?"

He glanced back at her over his shoulder, watching as she pushed away the blanket and picked herself up too. She had his shirt on, no pants, just her underwear. After sex, she had slipped out of his sleepy intoxicated arms and crawled her way into the bathroom to throw up the liquor in her stomach and brush her teeth. On the way back she had tossed on some clothing before crawling back into bed with him.

"Sure."

"Go face the wrath, I'll see you later." He didn't look back anymore. She watched as Vince headed into the bathroom. He closed the door and when she heard the shower start she quickly gathered her things, threw on her pants, and headed out up the stairs and out the front door.

Her mother was home, sipping a cup of coffee at the kitchen counter, no dining room table still. There was nowhere to sit save for the milk cartons in the living room and they lacked in comfort, obviously.

"You were out late."

Myra couldn't look her in the eye. Something about having crawled out of Vince's bed kept her from wanting to face her own mother. She couldn't talk to her mom about what had happened, she couldn't admit to the bad things that she had done. It wasn't bad though; none of it was bad; she was just human. The shame was still there.

"I'm just making friends mom."

"What kind of friends?"

"Just friends."  _The kind that_   _don't_   _resent me, or_   _hate_   _me, or_   _feel_   _like they have to coddle me. The kind that_   _respect_   _me, adore me…_

"Be careful Myra, that's all that I ask."

"Yeah yeah."


	4. BBQ

“No Henry, I will NOT bring her back. She is OUR daughter, not just yours. It’s YOUR WEEKEND! You should come get her, as I have to pick her up when she’s done.”

Myra listened to her mother hiss angrily through the phone, her voice carrying up to the landing where she sat.

“EXCUSE ME?” The roar shook the walls. Her outburst was followed by the slam of the fridge door, a few things tipping over on the shelves inside. “I am perfectly capable of being her mother Henry. I don’t need a fucking lecture from you. I can handle it. I don’t see you doing anything to make matters better!”

Myra rolled her eyes, picking herself up from the top step. She headed back into her room, grabbing a loose shirt to throw on over her tank top before slipping on her flip-flops. She tossed her hair back into a messy bun, gave herself a once over, and then headed out down the steps and out the front door.

Her mother didn’t seem to notice. The argument she was having with her ex-husband continued to rage on. They were fighting over recent events. Myra’s new friends coming up in conversation, the rest spiraling away after that.

“Trouble just walked in.” Leon’s grin was infectious, his eyes finding her there on the edge of the house without any inclination. Myra stepped around the edge of the Toretto house and escaped into their backyard.

“Who is this?” A man she’d never met glanced over from the grill, a blue chef’s apron over his belly. He had a nicely set tan, no sleeves to his top, and a few tattoos covering his biceps. The spitting image of Dom if there was such a thing as clones, and she knew right away she was finally meeting Mr. T.

“That’s Myra pops.” Mia stepped down from the back steps of the house, a salad bowl in her hand, a smile on her face. Vince was just behind her, an arm of soda and another of chips keeping him occupied. “She moved in across the way.”

“Miss Clayton moved?”

“Yeah Dad.” Dom piped up from his seat at the table. He was busy cutting up onions and tomatoes, a plate of cheese beside him and a cutting board in front. “Got ourselves new neighbors.”

“You got parent’s Myra?”

“I live with my mother.”

Mr. T took the response and only nodded, returning his attention to the grill. When he was done with the meat he called out for Vince to grab a plate and the teenager obeyed, quickly heading inside and coming out with a serving tray. Myra watched with a tense anxiety in her bones, not really sure if she was actually allowed to be here. Which was foolish, she knew it was foolish. Vince had invited her.

“You wanna help me with the cake Myra?” Mia offered her an inviting smile and Myra took it, quickly following the girl up the stairs and into the kitchen of the house she had been in not two hours ago. “Grab the icing from the fridge.”

She did as she was told, handing it off to the younger girl and watching as she popped the top off and quickly dipped her finger in. She licked the cream off and smiled, offering the frosting to Myra.

“I never cared for sweets.”

“Around here, if you don’t take it when you can you’ll never get it. These boys eat like pigs.” Mia took out a knife from the drawer and started to spread the frosting on the cake top and sides. “Do you have any siblings?”

“I had a brother once. But he died in a car crash.”

“Oh I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“I was only two, I didn’t really know him.”

“All the same though.”

A heavy silence sank in as Mia finished off the cake and tossed the frosting container. She wiggled her brows at Myra as she licked the remnants of the frosting off her fingers before asking her to open the back door so she could take the cake out.

“Don’t mind my dad,” Mia spoke quietly.

Myra let the screen door snap shut behind them as they headed down towards the table.

“He’ll ask you a million questions, he’s just nosy.”

Myra could only smile as she took a seat next to Vince and glanced around the table. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, planting a soft kiss on her temple before returning to his conversation with Dom. Mia sank down beside her, offering her a bottle of water to which she took. When Mr. T brought over the plate of meat Leon joined the table across from Mia, hands rubbing together, tongue running over his lips.

“Let’s say grace then get to eaten. Mia.” Mr. T took a seat beside his son, just across from Myra. He closed his eyes and bowed his head and she quickly followed.

“Heavenly father bless this food we are lucky to have and consume. We’re always grateful for the broken down cars you lead into our daddy’s shop, the good grades you allow me to get, and the fights you steer away from Dom and his friends. Thank you for old friends, and new. Amen!”

“That’s my girl.” Mr. T chuckled, reaching in and grabbing himself a burger. As soon as he returned his hand from the platter the rest of the food started to vanish. Myra was mesmerized by the table manners, or the lack of, as the boys grabbed burger after burger, eating frantically.

“So Myra.”

She looked across the way at the older man as he squeezed out ketchup onto pickles and onions and lettuce over his open burger.

“What brings you and your mom here?”

“My mom got a job at Gateway Hospital.” She picked at the burger in front of her, glancing over and watching as Vince tore through his second.

“And your dad?”

“He lives in Orange County.” She grabbed the ketchup he had just put down and squirted a little on her top bun, making a perfect swirl. Pickles, a little lettuce, and last but no least a slice of cheese.

“That’s a completely different world than Echo Park, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“Dad!” Mia scolded him, shooting him a glare as she took a bite of her hotdog. Her dad only chuckled, rolling his eyes at his perturbed daughter.

“It’s ok.” Myra gave Mia a smile before returning her eyes to the older Toretto. “My dad got caught sleeping with the maid so my mom put in for a divorce. She hasn’t worked in a few years so the first job that opened up she jumped at. Hence why we’re here.”

The table grew a little hush hush at her ability to speak so frankly. Vince all but coughed on the burger sliding down his throat. Myra handed him her bottle of water and he waved a thanks before chugging half of it.

“You’re a spit fire aren’t you?” Mr. T smiled. His smile held a twinge of sorrow though; she could see the pity there in the folds of his cheeks. His eyes sparkled with some kind of knowledge she was sure he would keep to himself. He seemed like the kind of man who would let anyone, no matter their age, live the life they wanted.

“You can say that again.” Leon chimed in and snagged the ketchup at the same time, emptying almost half of the bottle onto his plate.

“Do you have a job, Myra?” Mr. T once again pulled at her attention, directing her gaze right to his chocolate brown eyes.

“No.”

“Are you going to college?”

“No.”

“Are you any good at organizing?”

* * *

“What do you mean you got a job?” Tammy took a bite of her cold pizza slice, running her unoccupied fingers through her hair. Myra looked on at her mom with slight annoyance, her eyes involuntarily rolling without much thought.

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yeah but...” _I didn’t expect you to actually do it._

“But what mom? You asked me to get a job and I got a job. What do you want now?”

“I just wasn’t expecting it to be at a place like that.” She finished off the pizza and placed the plate in the sink. Her slender form went about washing the plate quickly, drying it off and returning it to the cabinet where she had gotten it out before. It had been a while since Myra had seen her mother washing a dish. She wondered vaguely if it made her think of Selena the maid, the woman who had broken the last straw on their marriage. “Wouldn’t you like to work at a tanning salon or a restaurant maybe?”

“You don’t get to do this.” Myra picked herself up from the floor, brushing off the invisible dust from her pants. “You don’t get to do this to me right now. This is so unfair.”

She left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room, the only place she could sit down on furniture. Her mother was hot on her heels though, and she knew this was going to turn into an argument she didn’t want to have right now. The stress was building and Myra sank down onto her bed, waiting for her mom to make it up the stairs completely.

“You can’t get rid of me like that Myra!”

But she could. She could just ignore her. She could just close her out and move on with the life she wanted to have. This place didn’t serve her purpose anymore, it only annoyed her. Only made her hurt. The open window sat just there on her right and she could see Toretto’s house across the street bright in the darkness of night. She wanted to be there, in the light, in the fun, not here.

“I’m going out.”

“No you’re not.”

Myra turned her eyes to her mother, watching as she tapped her foot impatiently, hands on her hips. She looked just as exhausted as she sounded, maybe even more. She had worked a long day; Myra could tell that. Her eyes were half open; she had dark spots just below them. Her lips were pail, her hair still held the dent from the ponytail it had been confined to all day.

All she could hear though was the phone call she had overheard, the words trickling into her mind as she stared at the woman who had pulled her away from everything she knew and loved.

“Why don’t you just send me back to Dad’s, like you’ve been thinking, huh?”

Her mom wasn’t sure what to say at first. She took a step back and placed a hand over her eyes. She rubbed her forehead and sighed, eyes finally returning to her daughter. “You weren’t supposed to hear that hon-“

“Yeah well I did.” Myra turned her back, grabbing the bag on her bed that she had packed while waiting for her mom to get home. She’d made up her mind a long time ago. After dinner with the Toretto’s it had turned into games with the Toretto’s when then turned into movies and chatter with the Toretto’s. She had spent her entire day in Vince’s arms, talking to his friends, being around his family.  She didn’t want her life anymore, she wanted his. “Don’t worry about it, I won’t be here enough for it to matter anyways.”


	5. Another Vice

She knocked on the Toretto door lightly, glancing back at her still home just behind her shoulder. Her mother was probably still pacing upstairs where she had left her. Uniform ragged, unwashed from the night before. Tears would be in her eyes; she’d be asking God why shit was happening the way it was. She always turned to god. She tried to get Myra to understand when she was younger, but the spiritual never held a part of her life.

Myra frowned, turning her head away and whipping the tears from her eyes. She couldn’t think about that right now.

The front door opened and a tired looking Dominic looked down at her. He was half dressed, jeans hanging low on his hips, arms crossed over his chest. He squinted at her, the room behind him dark, the bulb above her having burnt out ages ago.

“Myra?”

“Can I crash here?”

He didn’t respond, just stared down at her. He was trying to figure out what was going on, and she wished he wouldn’t do that. She wanted him to nod and let her in, no questions asked, no thought on the matter. But Dom didn’t function that way. He said he didn’t care much for the drama of the group, but he was turning more and more into his father with each passing day. His eyes drifted across the street to her quiet home. It was nearing 1 AM, and the lights were still on, only house on the block.

“Sure.” His voice was rough, and he sighed. She pulled open the screen door and he moved aside so she could step in with bag in hand. “Vince is in the basement.”

“I know.”

Once again she could see the question in his eyes. Her blush crawled up her cheeks quickly, making her neck red. But he didn’t ask. With bag in hand Myra quickly let herself into the basement. There was a faint glow coming from the TV. Vince was barely awake, his eyes on the TV, half shut. He was in boxers, the thick summer air making it hot in the house. At night they turned the AC off, Vince only had a small window to get the cold air from outside. He didn’t move when she came in, rather his eyes shifted to her, watching as she dropped her bag in the corner.

“Mind company?” She was shaking.

“Not at all.” He shifted a little and Myra sank down into the couch beside him. His arm wrapped around her body tightly and he pulled her into his chest. With a soft kiss to her hair she felt comfortable.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

* * *

The single night turned into two, and then five, and then fourteen before she knew it. Every time she stepped out of the Toretto house to follow the boys to the shop and work she felt the pang in her heart. Sometimes her mother’s car was there, sometimes it wasn’t. Sometimes she could see the woman’s shadow through the screen door, watching her baby girl get into a sports car with a boy. It was guilt that Myra felt, her chest filled with it.

Her nights at the Toretto’s though were how she had imagined them to be. No one questioned why she hadn’t left yet, just included her in everything and moved on. She quietly thanked them by helping Mia with her homework and doing the dishes. It was a nice change, a busy change. It wasn’t until the lights went out and Vince crawled into bed beside her did she think about her mom. About leaving the woman alone, about the conversation she had overheard. The pain the woman was feeling, knowing not only her husband had left her but now her daughter. Myra was too stubborn to apologize though, so she willed the thoughts away by kissing Vince and eliciting other activities out of him.

“Myra!” Letty carried the large crate into the shop with ease, dropping it down onto the ground with a little grunt before putting her hands on her hips. “Where you want this baby girl?”

“Uhhh... can you push it up against the wall for now? I’ll sort it out and store it here shortly.”

“Mr. T sure is lucky to have you around. Shop hasn’t been cleaner since.” Leon carried in a matching crate and followed Letty to the wall where he put it down. He turned around with a large grin and wrapped an arm around Myra’s neck, pulling her in for a hug. She muffled out a cry of shock, chuckling as she returned the hug.

“Come on Leon, I need her to breathe.” Vince was quick to come to the rescue, wrapping his arms around Myra from behind and wiggling her out of Leon’s hold. Myra blew her hair out of her face and smiled up at the boy with his arms around her. “Hello baby.”

“Hey.”

His grin was wolfish. She could already see the things he was thinking about like a movie screen on the sheen of his eyes. His fingers dipped into the hem of her pants and she winked before giving him a quick kiss and pulling away. He groaned and Leon chuckled, tossing his hands up in the air as he returned to the great outside.

“You good putting this all away by yourself?” Vince tipped one of the two crate open, looking in at the office supplies and miscellaneous car parts.

“I can manage. Shouldn’t be too much work. I practically have the shop to myself today.”

“Toretto’s out?”

“They’re at the track. Mr. T is trying to get Dom ready for some race. It’s a few months off though. I don’t think that man knows much about his son’s night life.”

“Definitely not.”

They shared a laugh and Vince gave her one last squeeze and kiss, lips lingering on hers to place a few more chaste pecks before he followed suit to the great outdoors. Myra was left alone, the soft rock playing from the stereo up on the top shelf the only noise in the room.

She enjoyed this.

Humming along she started unpacking, taking the stuff out carefully and placing it on the table in front of her. Making sure the inventory list matched up with what she had, she was satisfied. With great care she began to unpack everything and put it away. After having spent a week in the shop Mr. T had let her do her thing. With a new system in place, Myra quickly sorted everything and made things a little more efficient. The office became her domain and she was learning how to file invoices when they popped up. Mr. T was going to show her how to place orders soon too.

As she finished up the last of the second box her phone buzzed in her pocket. She flipped it open without looking at the number, breathing out a, “Hello?”

“Myra?” Her mother’s voice was so tired. Myra’s eyes scanned for the clock on the wall and realized it was 4 PM.

“Why are you up? Don’t you have a shift in six hours?”

“They keep bouncing me around. Look, I had a talk with Mr. Toretto.”

“You did what?”

Her mother sighed, probably running her fingers through her hair as she paced around the kitchen. There would be an unfinished cup of coffee on the counter, a chocolate chip cookie, and an Excedrin piled up next to it. “I had to make sure you were ok.”

“I’m not a child anymore.”

“You don’t think I know that?” The desperation in her voice was strong. She needed to sleep. “Look I just talked to him to make sure you were ok. He said he didn’t want to come between all of this, just that he couldn’t turn you away.”

“Why are you telling me this mom?”

“I just...” There was silence, a silence so thick. Myra could hear her mom shuffling, hear the springs of a bed squeaking as she sat down. “I miss my baby girl.” The sob was so soft she hardly picked it up, but she could feel it. The guilt washed over her quickly as she listened to her mom try to stifle the tears.

“Look mom, I’m at work. I’ll swing by and we can finish this conversation tonight ok?”

“Yeah. That would be nice.” A sigh. “Tonight, yeah. Ok.”

“Ok mom. I gotta go.”

“Ok baby girl. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Myra quickly pulled the phone away from her ear and flipped it closed, ending the call. Her ears rang as she stood there, Led Zeppelin playing behind her. She closed her eyes and willed away her own tears, a few drops leaking out of her eyes, caught by her tongue. It would be ok.

She sighed.

“Myra, can you come help me with this?” Mia’s voice was loud and clear in the silence, the door to the diner slightly ajar as the younger girl peeked in. Myra opened her eyes quickly and smiled reassuringly before nodding. It would be ok.

* * *

The house was quiet. She didn’t announce herself as she opened up the front door and stepped in, letting the screen snap shut behind her. She walked through the lower level quietly, noting the piling up trash and cigarette packets. She kicked the empty packs on the ground near the trash confused, eyes drifting towards the ceiling when she heard the shift of the bed.

She moved up the stairs quickly, heading down the hall to her mother’s room. But it was empty, the moon light cascading down on an empty unmade bed, barren, no sheets. The boxes in the corner were half open, some of the clothing spilling out onto the floor.

Myra turned and headed back into the hall, making her way towards her own room. Pushing the door open quietly she saw her mom there, curled up in a ball on the bed. The sheets were stretched out over the mattress, a comforter balled up at the bottom. The windows were open, a small lamp on the nightstand beside the bed. A half rank bottle of Jack Daniels sat closed, her mother’s hand around it.

She was asleep, her steady breathing slow and shallow. Myra sighed, moving towards the woman and unlatching her hold from the bottle. She tucked her mom in, taking her shoes off and tossing them onto the floor. Scanning the room for a second, Myra pulled the curtains shut and left the windows open. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her mom’s forehead before finding a notebook in the closet and scribbling a note, placing it beside the bottle.

_Call me when you’re sober._

_Xo Myra_

It pained her to leave but she headed down the stairs quickly with fresh tears in her eyes. She locked the door behind her and ran across the street. Her hands shook as she pulled the key to the Toretto’s out and she fumbled for a few minutes before finally getting the door open. Closing it behind her she held in the sobs as she locked the door and headed into the basement. Vince was passed out, sheets around his legs. He slept naked.

Myra shrugged out of her clothes, not taking the time to look for the t-shirt she usually slept in. When she was bare she crawled under the sheets and sank into the mattress that smelled like old spice and ginger. Vince stirred and he pulled her to him. With her sobs he knew, his hand making soft circles on her back. He held her as she cried, kissing the remaining tears away. When her body was done weeping she reached down and grabbed Vince, eliciting a groan from him.

“I thought you were sad.”

“I want to forget.”

She didn’t have to say anymore. Vince was there, warm and consistent. She lost herself in his touch and his kiss, willing the images of her mother out of her mind.


	6. A Partial Goodbye

“Hey babe.” Vince came up behind her at the races, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into him. She had been trapped in thought, standing by Letty’s car, staring at the stars up above. Her mother hadn’t called yet. She had been there over a week ago and she was starting to think maybe she hadn’t seen the note. But it had been right there, plastered on the pillow. She had seen it and she hadn’t called. She wondered if her mom was disappointed.

“Hi.” She let out a sigh before smiling and turning around in his arms. He greeted her with a greedy kiss, his tongue quickly exploring her mouth. She let him kissing him back, moaning softly when his hand reached down to grab her ass. The feeling never grew old. Her body shook, her stomach exploded, and she grew warm and tingly everywhere. With a growl Vince pulled away, leaning his forehead onto hers, staring down at her closed eyes as she bit her lip.

“Are you two done having babies?” Leon swung into their not so private moment and wrapped an arm around Vince’s shoulder. Myra chuckled, dropping her arms from around her man’s neck as Leon steered him away. Vince looked back and pouted at her, motioning for her to follow, but she shook her head, chuckling and waving goodbye. She had seen Dom win a million times now. It was getting boring.

She absentmindedly took her phone out, flipping it open and looking at the text messages she had been receiving in the last week. Her father was growing persistent, bothering her with text since she wouldn’t answer the phone. She didn’t have words for him that were deemed appropriately and she quickly snapped her phone shut and slid it back into her pocket. He wanted to know how she was, he wanted to know how her mother’s was treating her. She wouldn’t be a spy for the scoundrel though.

“Nice ride.” She glanced over when the man approached. He was her height, dark skin, short hair, beautiful blue eyes. He smiled, reaching out a hand to her and she took it, looking over his attire. Jeans and a tight t-shirt, she wondered if he had raided Dom’s closet. “Yours?”

“No. This belongs to a friend. I’m not equipped for the races yet.”

“Pity. It sure would be fun to see you behind the wheel.” He chuckled, moving closer to her. She hesitated, debating stepping back towards the crowd. She wanted Vince there suddenly, the air around this stranger thick with tension. She could feel his eyes on her, his hands rubbing together in front of him. “Listen I was wond-“

“Not interested.” She crossed her arms over her chest quickly, to hide herself as she stepped back away from him. His face, rather than grow angry, filled with a eerie smile.

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“I don’t need to. Now please run along before my boyfriend returns.” She tried to sound strong, she tried to sound in control, but he only laughed. She didn’t expect him to launch at her. The crowd of people had already moved towards the starting line and she went to scream but his hand clamped down on her mouth quickly. He took both her arms and with ease and had them behind her back, pushing her flush to him.

“Let’s have some fun shall we?” It was easy to drag her away from Letty’s car. Myra continued to kick and scream but the noise was muffled.  His arms were around her, breath trickling over her shoulder as he grunted and directed her away from people. She was thrown into the ally without grace and she slammed her head into the brick wall. The ground greeted her, her ears filled with air as her head throbbed and rang. He was saying something, advancing on her, but she couldn’t make it out, the pain taking over her senses. She tried to climb up, managing to get to her knees and hands but her body swayed and she felt the vomit in her throat.

He turned her over, slamming her into the ground once again. Her head hit the pavement and she let out a moan as she reached up and tried to settle the throbbing. But it didn’t help, none of it helped, and a warmth was growing on top of her as a body laid its self on her. She didn’t want this. She opened her eyes, tears welling up as she tried to push him away. It only made him laugh more, his hand reaching down and stroking her through her jeans.

She sobbed, hands splayed on his chest as she tried to push him away. She slammed her thighs shut, slammed her eyes closed, but he wouldn’t vanish. She couldn’t get him up.

“Now be a good girl or that head of yours will slam into the ground again.”

Her body shook as she willed him off of her, but the air around her was growing thick. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t hear the race that was just around the corner. All she could feel was pain.

* * *

“MYRA!” Vince screamed out her name, cupping his hands over his mouth. Letty was just up in front of him, tossing her hands into the air. They had waited for the crowd to thin out, hoping that maybe the girl would appear. Everyone else had headed home. They had called her over a hundred times, but there was no answer.

“Maybe she got a ride home?”

“With who Let? She doesn’t fucking know anyone but us.” Vince stressed his hands through his hair, the worry growing inside him. “Besides someone would have called if she was home.”

“Call her again.”

Vince muttered under his breathe put pulled out his phone, dialing her number and waiting for her to pick up.

_Buzz_

“You hear that?” Letty moved forward quickly, Vince on her heels. They headed down the alley.

_Buzz_

There was barely any light in the area and Vince squinted as he followed Letty in between the two industrial buildings.

_Buzz._

“Hi you’ve reached Myra, please leave a message at the beep.”

“Oh my god...” Letty broke out into a run and Vince hung up his phone, tucking it into his pocket confused as to what she had saw. He moved towards her, watching as she hunched down to the ground. When he stepped into the light he saw what she saw and was quickly at her side. “Oh my god baby girl, Myra come on. Wake up.”

Letty gathered Myra into her arms, shaking her softly. She tapped her cheeks, running fingers through her hair. Her hands were shaking as she checked for a pulse and air flow. “She’s breathing but she’s out. Looks like she hit her head.” Letty pulled her hand back from the back of Myra head and it came up covered in blood. “Vince what happened?”

Vince couldn’t speak. He shakily moved towards Myra’s bare legs, her pants and underwear balled up at her ankles. There were bruises and cuts on her thighs and he could see more blood in-between her thighs, the sight making his stomach roll over. He felt the bile inside. When Letty looked down she let out a sob, her head shaking as she hugged Myra close to her.

“No no no no...” Letty kissed the top of her head, rocking her back and forth as the tears rolled down her cheeks. “We have to get her to a hospital.”

Vince nodded, quickly pulling Myra’s pants up to her waste and securing them. He scooped her up into his arms and Letty quickly ran ahead, getting her car and meeting him at the opening. He climbed in and held Myra close as Letty sped off into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

“I need to know if she’s alright!” Vince slammed a closed fist on the receptionist’s desk. The woman jumped out of fear, a hand pressing to her chest, just over the gold cross that dangled there. She pushed back away from the desk and stood, giving him the best stern look she could muster.

“Vince?”

Vince turned quickly to look at the woman who had called out to him. She was familiar, her brown curly hair tucked behind her head in a bun. She wore scrubs, her name badge down at her waist. Her eyes looked heavy, her lack of sleep notable.

“You Myra’s mom?”

“Yeah.” The woman moved towards him and before he knew it she was pulling him into a hug. “Thank you for bringing her in.” He didn’t know what to do. The air caught in his lungs as the woman continued to hold him, small sobs coming out of her. He could smell Vanilla and mint wafting off of her. Vince glanced up at Letty and Dom who were in the waiting room. They were huddled in the corner, Letty passed out in the big man’s arms, Dom watching him confused.

Vince quickly hugged her back, pulling away after a minute and looking down at her.

“Is she ok?”

“She’s been cleaned up and they ran a...” she shook her head, stressing her hands through what hair had fallen out since the beginning of her shift. “They ran a rape test to see if she’s ok.” Her voice was so distant as she bit back the sobs and looked up at him. “I would like to take her home.”

“I don’t know, she’s been staying with me and I think-”

“I’m her mother Vince.” Tammy squared her shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m taking her home. She needs a break from you people.”

 _You people_.

He found himself sneering at her. He took a step back, sighing deeply and walking away from the woman. It was only a few steps though before he turned quickly and looked her dead in the eyes. He could see the resemblance, the eyes, the hair, the curves. He hadn’t really examined her mother that day he helped them move, but he could see it now. The woman Myra was going to grow up to look like was looking right at him and he bit his tongue.

He couldn’t ruin this with his mouth. His mother and father had been shit but that didn’t mean everyone’s parents were. With a nod he headed back to Dom. They woke Letty and with hesitance and guilt Vince stepped outside and drove Letty’s car home.

* * *

Myra could feel the vomit in her throat still. She groaned, quickly rolling over to her side and emptying what was in her stomach onto the ground. Cupping her belly, she tried to bring her knees up but they were confined. Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted in the bright light.

“Myra?”

Her mother’s voice was music to her ears. As her eyes cleared up and she got used to the light she noted that it wasn’t the ally floor she had thrown up in, rather the hospital floor. An orderly was already there with mop and bucket, cleaning up the mess with a smile on his face. She cringed away from him and rolled back onto her back, being greeted by her mother’s smiling but tired face.

“Mom?”

“Oh Myra!” Tammy threw her arms around her daughter, half tossing herself onto the bed with her. She hugged her for what felt like ages and Myra welcomed the warmth and security. When she pulled away she grabbed a glass of water, bringing it over to her daughter. “Here, sip it.”

“What happened?” Myra sipped the water before sitting it down on the tray.

“Baby you were...” Tammy hesitated, and Myra could see the tears in her mother’s eyes. “You were raped last night.”

The room grew quiet, the mop and bucket abandoned. Myra stared into her mother’s eyes for a moment longer before closing her own and dropped her head back against the pillows. Her mind clouded over as she tried to remember, tried to regain the reminiscences of what had happened, but they were vague. She let out a yelp when she tried to move again, pain shooting through her head and thighs.

“Where’s Vince?” When her mother didn’t answer Myra opened her eyes, searching for the woman. She was sitting beside her, hands pressed to the mattress, a shadow taking over her eyes.

“I told him that I would be returning you to your home. I sent him on his way.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s better you come home to your mom.” Tammy fiddled with her hands, anger taking over her features. “If he hadn’t of helped move the furniture then maybe you wouldn’t have met him and this wouldn’t have happened.”

“You are not blaming Vince for this.” Myra bit back her anger, trying desperately to get her mother to look her in the eyes, but the woman wouldn’t.

“So what if I am? He’s no good.”

Myra shook her head, whipping away the tears in her eyes as she looked away from her mother. It was all sinking, her entire life. Her father was trying to use her, her mother was trying to control her, and the only semblance of happy she had had driven away already. She could feel the anxiety crawling inside her chest, latching onto her heart as she tried desperately to stop crying. She regained her composure, watching as the woman who had raised her fished a flask from her bag. “Really mother?”

“My shift ended an hour ago. Don’t you dare judge me Myra.”

“Who’s not good again?”

Myra’s words sank in with Tammy slowly. She shakily took a drink and returned the flask to her bag, rising from her seat. “I do everything I can for you. Everything. I know it’s been rough, I know what I had to do wasn’t the best, but you have to have faith in me to get better. I will get better.”

“No mom, you need to have faith in yourself.” Myra crossed her arms and sank into the bed, turning away from her. She couldn’t do this. She was reminded of the mom she had seen curled up on the bed with a bottle of whiskey. She was reminded of the yelling of the screaming in the past days with dad. She couldn’t continue to do this, not when she knew there was something better. “Now please leave me alone.”

“I’d like to drive you home after the police speak with you.”

“No need.” Myra looked over once more, catching eyes with the woman. She was determined in that moment, the emotion draining from her for a split second. She could see all the pain in the past, all the lectures, all the lies, all the stupidity. And it stung; she had to sting back. “I don’t need you.”

It was hard, watching her mom’s face contort into confusion and then distress. She opened her mouth to speak, to say anything, but slammed her lips shut quickly. The tears were welling in her eyes, her hands shaking as she stood there, clutching her bag. Her uniform was pressed and clean, her hair tucked up, the bags under her eyes unimaginable. Myra had never seen her mother like this, never see this woman a day in her life. The fleeting memories of dresses and heels, manicured nails and groomed hair all flashed before her eyes. But her mother was defeated, as was she, and with all the strength in the world she turned away from her, trying to hide her own tears.

Tammy left the room as the police came in and Myra held back her need to yell out for her mom to come back and hold her.


	7. Trying to Be Normal

Myra watched the fly buzz above her head. He had made his rounds a few times today, leaving her for an hour when Mr. T came home to make himself lunch in the kitchen. It came back when he brought her a sandwich and a coke, leaving her to eat as he headed back to the garage.

She glanced over at the clock perched on the wall just by the front door. Mia would be home in a few minutes. Myra looked down at her hoodie and shorts, debating getting up and showering. Her head had started to itch from lack of washing and sweat two days ago, but it wasn’t pressing. She sighed, sitting up and crossing her legs under her body. The sun was out, the world was buzzing at a stagnant 98 degrees and she was sweating through layers as she laid on the couch.

She had gotten back from the hospital two days ago. Her mother had driven her home like promised, but Myra didn’t go into her mother’s house. Dom had been waiting up for her, the porch light replaced and bright. The door had been left open and he sat there and watched a few movies until 2 in the morning with her. And then he went upstairs to sleep.

Except for bathroom breaks she hadn’t moved since.

The fly landed on her hand which sat perfectly still on her bare knee. She examined it, watching as the creature cleaned its face before flying off again. It seemed so easy; just get up. Go to the bathroom. Take your clothes off, and shower.

She frowned, looking over at the TV that sat quietly against the wall. The half-eaten ham sandwich stared up at her, begging to be consumed, but she couldn’t muster it. Her stomach still felt oddly full ever since...

She blinked away the tears, pulling her knees up to her chest.

She wouldn’t think about it.

The front door opened slowly and Mia creeped in, looking for Myra to be awake. When she saw the girl sitting up she let out a sigh and smiled, closing the door behind her swiftly.

“Oh my god, this day...” Mia rolled her eyes and dropped her book bag onto the couch beside Myra. “Do you think you could help me with Math?”

“Of course.”

“Ok, let me get a snack.” Mia scooped up the half eaten sandwich and headed into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with an apple and a jar of peanut butter. She handed Myra a spoon and busied herself with emptying the contents of her book bag onto the coffee table. When she sank down next to Myra on the couch Myra pulled away from the contact, putting a little space between them. If Mia noticed she didn’t say anything, suddenly very careful about the way she sat.

* * *

When the door opened again four hours later Myra was explaining World War II to Mia, a spoon of peanut butter in her hand, ready to enter her mouth. Dom spoke his greetings before heading upstairs, Mr. T right behind him. Mia realized the time quickly and picked up her stuff, heading into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

They usually ate dinner at the kitchen table, but the last two nights the Toretto’s had sat down in the living room, a no food zone, and ate their dinner while watching TV with Myra.

Vince took Mia’s seat, sinking down into the couch beside Myra. He carefully reached out and swept the hair from behind her neck. She cringed slightly at the contact, closing her eyes quickly. Vince didn’t back down though, his fingers sliding down her arm to take her hand in his.

“Baby, you need a shower.” His voice was exhausted. She looked over at him, watching as his stare steadied on her carefully. She wanted to tell him no, she wanted to curl up and sleep and forget. Her mother’s words were running through her mind and she found herself holding back tears. “Come on, I’ll help.”

Myra nodded and Vince carefully lifted her up off the couch with ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest, closing her eyes. He carried her to the bathroom, sitting her down on the sink counter. Closing the door behind him he locked it, turning around to face her. She watched as he stripped, lifting his shirt up, dropping it in a pile, his belt, shoes, pants, and boxers joining shortly thereafter.

“Raise your arms.”

She obeyed and Vince stripped her of her hoodie. Her tank top was next and he kept his eyes steady on her face as she sat in front of him shirtless. She didn’t need to look down to know there were bruises in-between her breasts, turning black and purple, yellow and vile. Vince pulled at the elastic in her shorts and she picked herself up, squinting at the pain in her thighs as they slid down and joined his clothes on the floor. She was naked in front of him, her body shaking.

She closed her eyes, tears building. He turned on the water, testing the stream and adjusting the temperature. When it was right he turned back to her and Myra slid herself off the counter, taking a step towards him.

His smile was so soft, so understanding. He took her hand and with guidance she stepped into the shower, Vince behind her, the curtain pulled. The water poured down on her and the steam billowed all around. They stood still for a few minutes before Vince went to work with the loofa and soap, washing her from head to toe, being gentle on her bruises. He worked shampoo into her hair and washed it out. When she cried he held her, cradling her body in his arms as she sobbed.

When they were done he gave her a towel before wrapping one around his waist.

“I’ll be right back, I’m gonna get you a change of clothes.”

She only nodded, hugging the towel close to her body as Vince left. Just a minute later he was coming back in with shorts and a t-shirt, both his. She slipped them on with help and Vince quickly changed his own clothes before rolling up the towels and dirty clothes. They headed back out into the hall and Myra followed him to the laundry where he discarded the ball.

“You hungry?” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, watching as she nibbled on her lower lip and shook her head. He sighed but didn’t push. After a few minutes of silence, he guided her back to the couch, asking her to stand for a minute as he gathered up the blankets and pillows she had been using. He headed into the basement and returned promptly with his comforter and his pillows, building a pile on the couch for her.

She sank into the pillows, pulling the blanket up to her nose and inhaling the smell of Vince. She let it swirl around in her head as the people who lived here moved around her. Mia was chatting with her dad about her day, Dom adding his little comments here and there. The coffee table was pushed out and the Toretto kids sank onto the floor in front of Myra, dinner on the table. Mr. T sank into the chair and Vince plopped down next to her, the TV on, some program about racing filling in the small voids of silence between conversation.

Myra whipped the tears from her eyes and let out a sigh, smiling softly to herself as she held tightly to one of the pillows Vince had given her.

* * *

“When I got this car from my pops it was Burnt Orange. In the 70’s they used to paint everything they drove these bright spastic colors.” Mr. T chuckled, walking around the driver’s side of the vehicle and dropping down to lean into the open car window. “They invented a whole new line of colors that year alone because of this car.”

Myra slid her hands over the steering wheel, lightly gracing the leather grip steering wheel cover that he had put on for better control. The engine was off, the garage doors open wide in front of them, driveway empty. It was a beautiful end of summer Sunday afternoon.

“You wanna take it for a spin?”

“As if.” She snorted, leaning back in the seat and dropping her hands from the wheel. She was swallowed up in the vehicle. Her size didn’t help much with anything, and she had vowed that she would start eating more. The past two weeks had gone by in a haze, and when she found Mr. T outside working on his beast in the garage she didn’t miss the surprise on his face when she came out in shorts and a t-shirt.

“One day.” He reached in and planted a very soft playful punch on her arm. “Come on.” He opened the door for her and she climbed out. They both watched as Dom pulled up the in driveway, Jesse, Leon, and Vince in the vehicle with him. They had left to get the groceries for the BBQ. Myra followed Mr. T and helped gather bags, carrying them inside, ignoring the eyes on the back of her head.

* * *

“I want to take self-defense classes.” Myra stretched out on the couch, wiggling down closer to Vince, who was sitting at the end, cradling her legs in his lap. He had started staying with her upstairs, sleeping on the couch, holding her until she passed out. He never once asked why she didn’t want to be in the bed; and she was grateful.

“Excuse me?”

“I want to learn to defend myself.” He just grunted in return, changing the channel on the TV. She sighed, watching his eyes droop. He had had a rough day. The garage had been over stuffed, and the paperwork was getting increasingly more in disarray. They didn’t demand her return, quite the contrary, but she knew she would have to build the strength up to go outside soon.

“Vince?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go to bed.”

She rose up, watching as he looked from the TV to her with confusion. Three weeks now. She had been sleeping on the couch for three weeks. With a little wobble in her step, she stood up and walked around, turning off the TV. Reaching out with her hand, she offered him her palm, watching as he carefully slid his own hand into hers. With a quiet so profound they made their way downstairs, Myra shaking in the cold. Vince wrapped her up in his arms though and the last few steps she was carried, the mattress meeting her back as he laid her down.

“Thank you.” It was a murmur on her lips as she curled up in his arms, and she was sure that he had heard it. With a soft kiss to her forehead he himself dozed off.


	8. Author Note 2

I am apologizing in advance for this not being an actual chapter. I know my updates come weekly and I have currently skipped two, going on three. These past two weeks have been extremely exhausting and I find myself at a lose at what to write.

I am working on an update. I promise. I should have it up by Monday, if not tomorrow night. The update I was going to post is simply disgusting and I can't do that, so I'm scrapping it and starting over. You'll thank me in the future.

PROMISE AN UPDATE WILL BE HERE BY MONDAY. 

Sorry again. 

P.S. I'm pretty sure I haven't slept more than 15 hours in the last five days.

*snores* 

Forgive me. <3 


	9. Not Good Enough

“Come on.”

If Myra didn’t know him like she did she would assume that he was angry with her. But that wasn’t the case. He was frustrated with the whole situation. After she had asked Vince, he had ignored her request for a few days. So she did the only thing she knew for sure would get her results. Dom was hesitant at first but the idea soon became a good one and one conversation between him and V had Myra up and early to head to boxing the next day.

She easily climbed out of V’s car and closed the door behind her, jogging to catch up with him as he entered the building. They moved past the receptionist desk and into the weights room. Myra kept close, eyeing up the men that put their muscle on display, noting that some of them even made Dom look small. As they headed through a back door on the right Myra took in the new landscape of this room. Rings, and more rings. There were a few boys fighting already, fans blowing, music blaring. She felt out of place.

“Vinny, what do you have here?” The voice was coming from a short older man. His once black hair was fading into gray quickly, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He moved towards them, eyes lingering on her form just behind Vince.

“This is Myra.” Vince looked back at her, motioning for her to stop hiding behind him. She grumbled, glaring up at him, but took the two steps anyhow and looked up at the stranger. “She needs a little help.”

“You’re telling me, look at her.” The man shook his head, pushing his glasses back up only for them to sag back down to the brim of his nose. He seemed to be having a battle in his head, eyes digging through the mounds of flesh that was her. She held to the strap, that belonged to her bag, that wrapped around her body, waiting for him to finish his assessment. “Leave her, come back at 2. 

Vince chuckled, leaning down quickly to plant a kiss on her cheek. He jogged off and out of the room before she could get a word out, the stranger grinning from ear to ear in front of her.

* * *

She was exhausted. She couldn’t feel her toes, her fingers, her anything. Everything was blissfully numb and if she stepped on a scale she was sure she had sweat out about ten pounds in total. But it was good. Each punch, each kick, each tumble; they left marks but they made her stronger.

“So why did you want to start boxing in the first place?” The coach sank down on the edge of the ring next to her, handing her a bottle of water. Myra took it and quickly chugged half of it, giving him a toothy grin.

“Self-defense.”

“You could have taken self-defense classes for that bullshit. Why boxing?”

“I want to be stronger. I want to be in control of situations.”

He nodded, taking his glasses off and folding them up. She watched him slip them into his front pocket and push himself off down to the ground. Her time was up. 1:45 PM read loud and clear on the red neon sign on the wall. Vince would be here in no time and all of this training she had done for the day would be pushed back for another day.

“Boxing is all about control.” He turned around and stood before her, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s about taking a part of your life and being 100% in control of it, and knowing you are. Each blow, each hit, it’s all power you already know you have.”

“A little poetic.”

“Oh shut up and take a shower. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. 7 AM. Don’t be late.”

Myra grinned and jumped down, scooping up her bag and jogging towards the women’s locker room. She threw her stuff down on the sink counter, looking up at her reflection for the first time since she had woken up. She had a cut just below her right eye, and with soft fingers she touched it, noting how tender it was. Blood was gathered around her mouth too and baring her teeth at her reflection she noted that her mouth was pretty gross.

She had seen the cuts on her shoulders, and the bruises on her neck and arms while practicing but seeing them in her reflection was surreal. With one last stare she gathered up her things and hit the shower.

* * *

The next month was a repeat, a constant loop of work, sleep, food, boxing, cars. She gained the momentum to continue each day from the strength she was developing, noting in the mirror the smaller bruises left behind, the removal of the cuts. She tumbled less, she hit more, and she dodged everything that came her way.

Her time at the shop was purely office related, her time spent with the family was in the evenings, all gathered around the dinner table and then later around the TV. With each practice she grew more and more sure of herself, of her power, of her control. It was evident, to all of the people around her. She grew less timid; she became more assertive.

“So you and Vince been sleeping together recently?” Letty pushed through the wrack of clothing in front of her, eyes bouncing up from the material to glance at Myra just on the other side. They were shopping for a new wardrobe, the clothes Myra had been clinging to were growing too small, not adequate for the muscle she was developing, the curves she was growing.

“Why you ask?” Myra quirked a brow, not exactly comfortable with the conversation of sex.

“He’s been... complicated.”

Myra chuckled, rolling her eyes as she shook her head. She had relieved him in other ways, helped him out and let him help her out too but whenever the actual act came about she froze up and demanded him to get off of her. All she could hear in her head were the grunts and groans of the disgusting man who had taken away from her something she had only ever given away willingly before.

“Girl I’m just saying...” Letty winked, pulling out a top she held up to herself before walking around the wrack and pressing it to Myra’s chest. A tube top, red leather, fringe around the bottom. “Try this on.”

“I’m going to look like a skank.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

“Oh fuck you.”

Letty only laughed, picking up another top and tossing it into Myra’s pile before pushing her towards the changing rooms. Myra spent the next thirty minutes trying everything on, gathering quickly that her body had changed a lot when she wasn’t looking. Letty kept a watchful eye on her, using her like a Barbie as she accented all the proper curves with a finesse.

“How exactly do you plan to pay for all of this?” They gathered what Myra liked, taking it up to the front and passing it over to the cashier. As she rang it up and the dollar amount appeared Myra gave Letty a wink, handing over the credit card her dad had given her before his divorce. “He’s not going to care?”

“He’s not even going to notice. His mistress buys shit all the time, he’ll think it’s her.”

They left the store with four bags in hand, heading out of the mall and into the parking lot. Packing Letty’s back seat, they sped off to join the family at the BBQ.

* * *

“You went shopping?” Vince yawned, stretching out on the bed as he looked over at the bags dropped on the floor. Myra nodded her head, pulling her hair up from around her neck and restraining it at the back of her head with a scrunchy. Pulling a bag towards her she started unpacking them, folding up the clothes and removing tags as she went. Vince watched her, eyeing the material in her hands. When she got to the tube top he moved forward, taking it carefully from her hands. “I wanna see it on you.”

“Yeah?” She gave him a cheeky smile and he returned it, grabbing a pair of black shorts from her pile and tossing them into her lap. “Yes sir.” With a chuckle she gathered up the material and headed into the bathroom, stripping from her evening attire to slip on the tube top and shorts. After buckling the pants, she stepped out, blushing softly as she stepped into the light, noting that Vince had sat up on the bed. His eyes lingered on her face for a moment before dropping down and scaling over her body slowly. He took his time, starting at her bare shoulders and arms, running along her chest, pupils dilating. He raised his hand and motioned for her to turn and she did, the bed squeaking as he rose.

He was there, just behind her in seconds, fingers undoing her hair and letting her curls tumble around her shoulders. She finished her rotation to stare up at him, her cheeks red as she fidgeted with her hands.

“You’re gorgeous.” His voice was a whisper in the silence of the room, and Myra closed her eyes quickly, feeling the lump in her throat. What Letty had asked earlier came back to her and she felt herself tremble. She was neglecting him, she knew that, everyone knew that; but she didn’t want to think about it.

“I’m sorry.” She opened her eyes slowly, leaning into his touch as he pressed the palm of his hand to her cheek. “I know it’s been difficult since the accident, and I’m trying, I really am.”

“You don’t need to apologize baby.”

“But I do. I really do. You deserve better than this.” The sob was coming, she could feel it crawling its way up her throat, scratching at her eyes and tongue. “I’m damaged and I don’t –”

“Don’t you dare say that.” His voice grew hard as he tilted her chin up and forced her eyes to stare right into his. “Don’t you dare say you’re damaged, and don’t you dare think you’re not good enough for me.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips, kissing up her cheek and taking the tears that had slipped down away. “I’ll wait for you as long as I have to.”


	10. Raw

“Good, again.”

Myra bit back the words that crawled up her throat and scratched at the insides of her mouth. The short man just outside the ring, no stature to find imposing, no muscle to boast about, was pushing her further than she had been pushed in a long time and she was listening. No second guessing, just obeying. She shook out her arms and put her fists up, making sure to keep them in front of her face. She had started this two months ago, two months of toning and strength training. She could hear his direct orders in her head when she walked down the street, when she worked in the shop, when she crawled into bed.

She bounced around the mat, the young man across from her smiling. His hands were up and facing her, punching mats on them. This was her first time fighting with someone of his stature. He was massive, bulky, bulging. When he had stepped into the ring to begin with, she about fainted. To see him in mats instead of gloves was promising, but punching the mats when they were on one of the smaller boys was a lot different than when they were on his hands. She didn’t back down though, using all the strength she had. He was a wall, and she was growing weak with every second.

With all the strength she had left, she reached out and punched, throwing his body back with each hit on his matted hands. Her surprise remained muted as she put her determination into action. His smile soon vanished as her strength was let loose, her eyes focusing deep on his face. When the boy backed into the ropes and dropped his hands, they stopped.

“Good. You’re doing good.” The old man slapped a hand down on the ring floor, smiling up at the two staring one another down.

Myra nodded her agreeance before dropping to her knees, arms down. Her body was shaking from head to toe, her legs feeling loose and airy. The boy across from her pressed against the ropes and dropped as well, a grin on his face. His shoulders were broad; his hair cut short, muscles clearly defined under his skin. But it wasn’t a lot, tastefully so, and she found herself blushing as his grin grew even larger.

“Ok, Myra let’s call it a day. Luke, you can go back to David now. Thank you.”

The boy nodded and picked himself up, sliding out of the pin and heading back to the other side of the gym.

After she showered and redressed, Myra headed back out and took a seat at the bus stop, waiting for the 10 AM drop to come around. She had asked Dom for a car a week ago, and he said he would look, but there weren’t results just yet. It wouldn’t be any car, and it would do more than she expected so she wouldn’t complain. Patience was a virtue after all. She dug through her bag for a piece of gum, her stomach growling. Breakfast would be light when she got to the shop, Mia would chatter her head off since it was a Saturday, and everything would be right in the world.

“Looks like someone is hungry.” He dropped down on the bench beside her, smelling of aftershave and old spice. She breathed in his fresh shower smell and gave him a small nod and smile. “I’m Luke.”

“I know.” He furrowed his brows and chuckled at her words. “I’m Myra.”

“I know.” An echo of her own snotty comment, they both laughed and grinned. He examined her in those fleeting moments, watching the way her eyes creased at the laugh, the way her body shifted slightly towards him. Running a hand through his hair he decided. “Come on. I’ll buy you brunch.” He rose from the bench and waved for her to follow, not giving her much chance to oppose. Myra watched his retreating figure confused, eyes bouncing down the road as if hoping the bus would be there. She didn’t take handouts well, but maybe it would be ok. Glancing back at Luke she shrugged, picking herself up and following after him.

“No one says brunch these days, kid.” She grinned, taking stride beside the hulk.

“I assure you, I ain’t no kid.”

* * *

She thanked him for the food and the ride, closing the door to his 1959 El Camino, still marveling over the beauty of his car. His father had given it to him, he had told her, just before he died. Giving Luke one last wave she turned around and headed into the garage.

Dom waved as she walked in, giving her a brief smile before returning his eyes to the engine in front of him. Vince was buried in the car that the engine belonged to, sitting pretty on the floor right where it belonged.

“Where have you been all morning?” Mr. T slid out from under a baby blue 87 Chevy Pickup, a drop off from Lenny just down the street. The truck was a classic, but he had updated it with everything that belonged in 95, so it was ruined.

“Boxing. Extra sessions to build up the strength.”

At the sound of her voice Vince slid out from under his car, a grin plastered on his face. Myra returned the gesture and stepped over to him, sinking down onto the floor and sitting Indian style beside his legs. He beaconed her forward with a finger and she rolled her eyes, leaning in to give him the kiss he so desired. With a quick hand, he pulled her on top of him, getting a startled shriek out of her before kissing her deeply.

When she couldn’t find air anymore she parted from him, pressing her forehead to his, her hand on his chest steadying her tired body. “What was that for?”

“You’re too clean, had to dirty you up.”

Myra scrunched her nose, tracing her free fingers over his hand that sat on her cheek. When she pulled away she found her fingers black with grease. She once again rolled her eyes at him and grunted. But the smile won out as she gave him one more quick peck before rising and heading to the office to work.

* * *

The day went by quickly as she sank herself into the paperwork. It was the day before big orders and she had to make sure the inventory was correct. That meant going through all the past slips and marking off what the guys had been using and double checking with the shelves. It was a task easily kept up with before she started boxing but as of late it was becoming a little more stressful than normal.

She nibbled on the eraser as she tried to make out Dom’s chicken scrawl, not sure if he was trying deliberately to make her life harder by just drawing a wiggly line for letters. She’d ask him but he had headed home already, taking Letty and Mia with him. Mr. T had headed down to the track to finalize his enrollment for the races and she was sure Leon and Jessy had said their goodbyes before heading out.

“Hey.”

She looked up to see Vince, smiling slightly as he leaned against the doorframe. With a hum of happiness Myra picked herself up and walked over to him, tossing her pencil on the desk. Placing both hands on his chest lightly she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, wrapping her arms up around his neck slowly. With each passing second the kiss intensified, his hands dropping down to her waste. He began to walk her back, his foot catching the door and pushing it closed as her butt pressed against the desk.

When they broke for air she pushed herself up onto the surface, Vince stepping forward quickly to capture the space in-between her legs. His hands were under her shirt in no time as he laid soft kisses along her neck and down her chest. Each peck set her tired body on fire as he pushed her shirt up and off her body. He slid a tongue along the exposed skin of her breast, his fingers kneading them through the fabric of her bra. As she was sure he was going to remove that too he surprised her by dipping down further, running hands to her pants and kisses to her toned stomach.

“Vince what are you – “

“Shhhh baby. Let me make you happy.” His words tumbled over her stomach as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Undoing her pants slowly he watched her eyes, seeing the haze in them as her lust built. When he had her pants undone he tugged on them and she picked herself up off the desk for a second to slid them down.

She was exposed, her body shivering the chill of the office. Vince growled, his hands gripping her thighs before taking her knees and instructing her legs to drape over his shoulders. He kissed along the inside of her thigh, leaving traces of his warmth as he neared her core. Myra watched him ever so slightly before she couldn’t focus anymore, her eyes closing and her head dropping back. When he reached her center she felt the quiver in the gut of her stomach. She hadn’t felt this aroused in so long, her body all but begging him for the touch. It was soft, nips and licks, everything making her legs shake even more. Her arms were close to giving out and she felt herself dropping down to lay upon the desk. Her arms grabbed her own breasts as her back arched, Vince dipping a finger inside her.

“Talk to me baby.” His voice was a whisper, her panting growing louder.

“So good.” She couldn’t combine the words properly, the scruff of his beard scraping on the sensitive skin. She wanted to shed every ounce of her close and feel that beard everywhere. She could feel her own trembles and she was sure he could too. The excitement of being touched finally, of so long since release was there. The quiver overtook her and when he plunged his finger inside her once more she felt the release in every muscle of her body.

“Well that was quick.”

“Sorry, it’s been a whi- “

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Vince picked himself up slowly, a lazy smile on his face. He leaned over her naked body, one hand reaching down to trace her folds. She felt her hips press into his touch as he kissed her on the mouth. “You taste so good. I’ve missed you.”

“I want you inside me.” She could feel his length pressed against her leg through his jeans. It had been longer since for the sex. He was patient and she appreciated it.

“You sure?” His voice was strained. She smiled, nodding as she caught his eye. “Here?”

“Where else?” She winked and he groaned, his hands instantly going to his pants and unhooking them to drop. He was out in a flash, his flesh pressing to hers as he captured her lips in another kiss. “Unhook my bra please.”

“Not too cold?”

“I want to be naked.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?”

“Shut up and strip me.”

Vince followed orders, kisses peppering her skin as she sat up in front of him, completely in the nude. She reached out and took him in her hand, fingers ice cold on his warmth, he hissed. With a small persuasive tug, she had him pressed against her and in a matter of seconds he was guiding himself in. It wasn’t the first time, but it felt special. Each thrust was done slowly, with care and timing. She wrapped her body around him as he plunged them into a swirl of pleasure. The sounds of the past didn’t come up as she screamed out his name in the end, collapsing into his flesh as he did the same to her. The temperature of the room didn’t touch their bubble of warmth. 

* * *

“So we’re going to a race?” Myra felt hesitant, her eyes looking up at Vince as he buttoned up his jeans. They had spent the night going at it against once they got back from the shop, and slept for a few hours before waking up to round three. Myra wasn’t sure where she got the energy to crawl on top once again this morning, but the pleased grin on her man’s face was enough to remind her to do that again tomorrow.

“It’s a stock car race. Dom’s dad has been doing them for years. Dom’s not of age yet to race, so he does street racing, but next year he’ll qualify and join his pops. This is the big finale.”

“Should be fun.”

“Yeah. As long as you keep your hands off of me.” He winked.

“Please, I’m pretty sure you do all the touching.”

“If I recall correctly a certain someone woke me up this morning with her pretty little mouth. A lot of touching if you – "

“We’re even. Now let’s go.”

“Yes boss.”

Myra took his hand and followed him upstairs where Letty, Jesse, and Leon were waiting. Dom was already down at the track, prepping his father for the big race, Mia with him. They all stared at one another for a moment before deciding to ride together, crawling into Letty’s car, Myra in the back on Vince’s lap. The ride was loud and obnoxious perusal and they unpacked themselves from the car when Letty finally parked. Vince took Myra’s hand and lead her through the crowd, Leon close on their tail as they moved down towards the track. The race was just starting, Myra making out Dom just a few yards from them, pressed against the fence. Mia was beside him, her grin from ear to ear evident on her young face as she watched her father crawl around the corners with precision.

Myra watched Mr. T drive in a way she had never seen the man drive. She was instantly reminded of Dom’s precession at the races, the cuts and the shifting seamless.

“This is what they call a super stock car race.” Vince wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, whispering in her ear over the roar of the cards. Myra sank into his arms and nodded, watching as Mr. T rounded once again and flew past her. “It’s a 200-mile race, and they’re about a quarter of the way in. This is the finale too, last race of the year. Whoever wins this takes home 2 grand and bragging rights.”

They watched as the cars circled again, Mr. T moving towards the front with each lap. Myra marveled at the beauty of the machine she had sat in just a month ago. He had suggested she drive it then and watching him now, she felt that that would only be a dream.

“You thirsty?”

“Yeah.” She turned to smile up at Vince and he nodded, unwrapping his arms to retreat into the crowd. Myra watched him go before bumping her shoulder with Jesse, who was fixated on the rotation of the vehicles.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“I was thinking that same thing.”

She watched Mr. T come up on the next rotation, her eyes gleaming over the surface of the beautiful black paint job. He was pushing forward into the lead, lapping the main man and as he circled out wide and moved past her his front end moved out in front. He passed where Dom and Mia stood, moving down to the other end and coming up the stretch once again. When he was upon the next loop the sound grew loud.

Myra felt her heart jolt as she watched the car just on the inside of the ring bump into Mr. T. A small bump, insignificant at 30 miles per hour. As a hand landed on her waist to show her that he was back they all watched Mr. T’s car throw up into the air and land in a spiral of metal and glass as it tumbled at break neck speeds across the road.

The roar of the crowd, the screams of panic as pieces of the car scattered among the people created a panic. Myra felt Vince’s chest on her back as he pulled her back, her eyes catching the flames as they engulfed Charger.


	11. Impact

The pavement under her feet was just like the pavement throughout the neighborhood but for some reason it felt different under her toes. Her shoes were tucked neatly in the bag over her shoulder, the ends of her jeans touching the ground as well. The cement was cold on her toes, each foot seemingly pressing into dirt and grim as she made her way towards the house.

But it was her house, technically. Her mother’s house was its nickname and it felt strange being here. But at some point in time this had been her house. It was a background image now, a shadow on the road that she didn’t pay much attention to. Her mother was there sometimes, most the times at work. Myra only caught glimpses of the woman early in the morning, sitting in the open window of her daughter’s bedroom, a bottle in her hand.

Myra frowned, her feet stepping up onto the cool wood of the porch. Three steps up and the front door was just a few steps away. It wasn’t just yesterday that she had met her new family, but it felt like it. Dom and Vince helping her move in. Her mother adamant on buying them lunch. She wasn’t too sure of who the girl in that memory was back then, but she was a shadow compared to who she was now.

She fished for her keys in her bag, pulling them out and fiddling with the various colors she had on the ring. Finding the one she slipped it into the lock and turned the knob, pushing the door open carefully. She wasn’t sure when the screen had been taken off but it sat on the porch leaning against the wall just inches away.

She stepped in slowly, reaching out for the light switch. When she flipped it, nothing happened, her brows furrowing. She turned to put her bag on the coat rack that had been by the front door but there was nothing there.

Taking a few steps in and closing the door behind her, Myra slipped into the kitchen. The counters sat bare, still no table in the nook where the dining room table should be. She slid her fingers along the surface of the counter before heading back out and into the living room. The boxes were all gone, the room sat bare. Circling slowly Myra stared at the empty walls, noting that the family portraits were gone. Her smiling face was not beaming down at her anymore.

With a new panic in her body she scaled the stairs and headed up to the second floor. She quickly headed down the hall to the room she had moved her things into, the room her mom had been camping in since she had left. Pushing the door open slowly, Myra stared in at the empty room. No boxes, no clothes, no bed, no blankets; no mom.

It was sinking in. The vacant house, the lack of car, the lights that didn’t work. Digging into her pocket frantically Myra pulled out her phone and clicked the speed dial to call her mom. _This number is no longer in service._

Pressing back against the wall, Myra sank.

The cold floor sent a chill up her spin as she redialed four more times, hoping maybe it would connect. Her mom would be on the other side, telling her how much she missed her, informing her she had gotten a promotion, wasn’t drinking anymore, had a new apartment. A second bedroom for whenever her baby wanted to come back. Warmth. Love.

The animated voice drilled a hole through Myra’s heart.

_This number is no longer in service._

She could hear the screams then. As she closed her eyes and let the tears slip down her cheeks she could hear them. So loud, in her ear, in her chest, they vibrated through her. The flames had come on so quickly, the smell of gas and burning rubber in the air. The five-foot fence in front of Dom had been no match for the man.

Vince had enveloped her and pulled her away from the fence then, trying to push through the people who were moving in closer to watch the death. They didn’t know, of course they didn’t know, so she couldn’t scold them for their curiosity then. Vince pushed and shoved and when they were free the sound only intensified. The boom, the bang, the tears. Myra couldn’t see straight as Vince crowded her away from it all, Leon there with them as well.

She just wanted to see her mom.

The sobs escaped her as she slid down further and hugged the floor. Pressing her cheek to the cold wooden surface she hit redial and waited for her mom’s voice.


	12. Coming Home

****A.N. A lot of people seemed to be confused about the last chapter. Dominique's father died in the one before that, in the car crash at the track. The last chapter was Myra's moment of desperation to search out her mother after she learned of Dom losing his father. My apologies for not explaining it properly in the chapter. I sometimes get a little artistic with my writing and forget that not everyone can follow. So I hope that explains it.** **

****Another side note, from here on we're into the movies! This is the last "A.U" chapter. It's a little bit of a filler, I know I know, I suck. But I'll have another chapter here shortly. Today or tomorrow, promise.** **

****Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the support so far. You're all amazing for sticking with me. I hope to return to regular updates.** **

\----------------------------------

Myra pressed her back against the warmth of the pick up truck she had borrowed from Harry. His store logo was splashed on the side. He had made her promise she’d bring it back by the end of the day, his new employee relying on it greatly to get around. She agreed, finding the comfort of a pick up truck a little less jarring then the speed of the Mazda RX7 sitting at home waiting for its owner.

The building in front of her was ominous. She had been here before, countless times. But she’d get checked in, have them tell him she was there, and then be rejected. He refused to see anyone in the five years he spent behind the walls and metal and barbed wire. He refused letters, calls, visits; All of it.

She crossed her arms and sighed, watching as the sun created a wavy mirage in the blue sky. The cloud coverage was minimal today and the heat was above 100. It was a glorious day to reacquaint herself with an old friend.

When her phone beeped, an alarm set to inform her when it was exactly five PM, the doors to the main entrance building opened. She couldn’t make out prominent features on the men walking in her direction but she knew one of them was Dom. He was much bigger than two of the guys, the third guard just behind him same in stature.

He had gotten bigger. As the gap grew smaller, and his feet carried him to the Iron Gate that was opening now, she could make out the muscles that had doubled if not tripled since the last time she had seen him.

Visions of his father’s accident flashed before her eyes, the fire, the screams. She snuffed them out and pushed herself up, taking a few steps towards the gate. He was looking at the sky, eyes closed, cheeks pressed to the sun, breathing in slowly. The three men left him on the other side, in his arms his belongings. They said goodbye and he said nothing in return as the gate closed behind him.

When he looked down and opened his eyes he zeroed in on her perfectly. She was running his business, she was in charge of everything that his family owned, she made it all work, she was the top dog. He still made her feel so small though.

“Nice ride, you get a new job?” His voice was a deep rumble compared to the young Dom that had stepped into prison. Everything was more adult about him, everything had grown up so quickly. She had glanced at the packet the prison had sent her just weeks before his release. Loose-leaf articles about how prison changed a man, what to expect, yada yada yada. She had ignored it, choosing rather to live in her fairy tale world that Dom would be the same.

“Harry owed me a favor. Speed is not the focal point today.”

He nodded, walking towards her and dropping the things he had in his hands into the bed of the truck. He didn’t ask for keys, just slid into the passenger seat and waited. Myra was suddenly reminded of that first day with him, his watchful eyes on her as she put his shitty Honda Civic into gear and drove off from the house. A meeting at a dinner with all his friends; that felt ages ago. But they weren’t friends anymore, and she realized quickly in that one summer what a family was. All thanks to this man.

She closed the door behind her and sat in silence in the truck, windows down, the warm air drifting over both of them.

“Thanks.” He muttered it, softly over the silence, his eyes looking out the front window.

“For?”

“Not bringing everyone.” He gave her a small grin, muscles flexing under his skin. He wasn’t the bronze god he had been five summers ago but she figured that would change in just weeks of being back. Back. The thought of him coming back sent a chill up her spin as she started the truck.

“You kidding? They were all too busy to come look at you.”

He chuckled, putting on his seat belt and looking in her direction. He was still Dom. She smiled, he smiled, the air around them loosing the tension as she put the truck into drive and sped off to the restaurant she had planned to take him to months ago. Still Dom.

\----------------------------------

He had ordered enough shrimp for the entire west coast, and he ate every bite of it. Myra marveled at the food and poked fun but he told her muscles didn’t come from lack of food, scarfing it down as it all sat in front of him.

“So the garage?”

“Still going. I’ve made a few changes in the business aspect, changed a few prices, and invented a Mr. T special for the long time customers. Implemented a computer system, and we’ve opened up a small but profitable section for Jesse to do decals. But other than that the same.” She took a big drink from her soda, watching as he nodded and took in the information. “Well not entirely the same, now that you’re back it’ll probably be better.”

“The boys not showing up on time?”

“It’s a struggle. You’d think we were all in college.”

Dom chuckled, giving her a small smile before looking out at the ocean scene to their right. “I’m sorry I never let you come in and see me.”

“I figured you had a reason.”

He nodded, sitting back a little and letting out a sigh. The sun was setting, the surfing crowd using up the last of the waves as the sky turned purple and orange and blue. It was a beautiful picture and Myra was growing more conscious of her luck as she sat across from Dom.

“I wasn’t proud of the way I handled all of that. It took a few years in lock up to realize how young and reckless that path was. I regret letting you see me lose control like that.”

“You were young.”

“We’re still young Myra. Regardless, it took me a few years behind bars to realize that revenge was not the right path.”

“I understand Dom.” She reached out, placing a timid hand on his arm. He looked in her direction and nodded, continuing on with his food. A silence bathed over them as they finished up, sharing a few jokes here and there as Myra filled him in on the mess that was his family. He enjoyed it all, reveling in the fact that Mia was going to college. Bettering herself, getting a business degree.

“So, are you ready?” Myra stood and stretched, tossing down the amount for the bill and a tip, motioning for Dom to follow her out. They headed out to the truck, piling back in.

“There’s a party isn’t there?”

“Hell yes there is. I’m the distraction so Vince can make sure everything is perfect.”

“Vince?”

“God yes. He’s missed you. Won’t shut up. Not much of a turn on truthfully.” She pulled out onto the highway and headed towards their home, Dom sitting silently beside her. She couldn’t stop the smile that sat on her face. He was finally back. It was all going to be fantastic. 

\----------------------------------

****From here on out we'll be following the movies! And then probably veering off from time to time... Who knows. ;)** **


	13. A Glimpse

Myra typed out the last of the statement, reviewing it quickly to make sure no typos had eluded her. Satisfied, she hit send and watched the order ship via email to Harry. She was triumphant, the day finally over for her, paperwork filed, orders in. There were a few oil changes out in the lobby she was going to help with but the work had been getting done a lot smoother in the last two weeks than in the last five years.

All thanks to Dom.

Life had picked up like normal the minute he stepped into the house. Letty was on cloud nine, the boys all ready to get their asses into gear now that the boss was back. Dom took control over everything seamlessly while still remaining in the shadows. He knew when to step in and assert himself and he knew when to step back and let Myra control what was going on. It was symbiotic, It was a breeze.

As she closed out the computer and put the last of the papers into the filing cabinet she heard the yell. Her ears perked up as she looked through the glass window into the lobby, seeing nothing but an open door to the diner. When she heard the groan and the distinct sound of flesh hitting flesh she quickly made her way towards the sounds.

A typical sunny afternoon in California, the sun baking the ground to an even 105 degrees, Myra shielded her eyes from the rays as she stepped up beside Letty and Jesse, watching the free show. Vince was being yanked off a lanky blonde guy, both of them bleeding, Dom taking control of matters. He separated his boy from the stranger, giving him a stern warning before turning back to the offender.

Myra moved towards Vince, taking a hold of his arm. He was on high alert, but when he laid eyes on her he relaxed, using her hip to steady himself. She helped him into the diner, forcing him into a stool. Mia handed over a towel and some ice, Myra thanking her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She muttered it, whipping away the blood from Vince’s nose. He groaned, his fingers digging into the skin at her hip as he leaned his head back; preparing for the lecture. “You can’t just go around hitting people Vince.”

“He was being a creep.”

“Oh he was not.” Mia chimed in, leaning on the counter, watching as Dom talked to the blonde stranger who was handling this situation much better. “He was flirting.”

“You’re too good for him.”

Mia rolled her eyes and looked to Myra for some assistance. Myra only laughed, whipping the rest of the blood off Vince’s face before taking a few pieces of ice and rolling them up in the towel, pressing them to his nose. He pulled her towards him, her hips bumping his, his thighs on either side of her, holding her close.

“You gotta get used to it when you have four big brothers Mia.”

“Ain’t gonna meet anyone if they keep acting like animals.” She huffed and returned to her duties behind the counter, eyes bouncing back to the blonde as he hastily climbed into his truck and scurried away from her biological brother. Myra watched as well, Dom turning around, eyes searching for Vince. He moved so quietly, closing the space between them, looking down at his long time friend.

“What were you thinking?” The dominance radiated around them, the others watching from the racks, eyes all obviously on them.

“He was a creep Dom. He comes here everyday, and I’ve had enough of him checking Mia out like she’s a piece of meat.”

“You can’t be doing shit like that. We don’t need anymore attention.” Dom left the silence to linger, ignoring Myra’s questioning eyes as he returned to the employee lunch area, sinking into his seat. Letty joined him and Myra returned her attention to Vince, dropping the ice from his face.

“What did he mean by that?” All she got was a shrug from Vince, his chin dropping level as he smiled weakly at her. Five years had done him some good. She had found herself marveling at the changes of the people around her, now that Dom was back there was more time to slow down. Vince had grown more muscular, manlier. She found herself absentmindedly reaching out and running a hand over his fuzzy chin, waiting for a proper response.

When he didn’t give her one she rolled her eyes, making to move away from him but he held her tightly, running a hand up under the fabric of the back of her shirt. She sighed, his fingers working on the tension in the small of her back. “Do we have to go to the races tonight?”

Vince chuckled as she let out a little moan, his hand quickly dropping from her back as to not cause her anymore comfort. She scowled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Yes. Gotta keep face since the big man is back in town.” Vince reached down and smacked her ass firmly, chuckling when she yelped. He pushed up from the stool and untangled himself from her, making his way into the garage.

“He’s a damn mess.” Myra shook her head, placing the towel and ice on the counter. Mia gave her a soft smile, picking it up and shaking her head.

“He’s your damn mess.”

Myra chuckled, nodding, hands on her hips. She watched as Leon and Jesse bickered over something, Letty and Dom now wrapped around one another at the table. They whispered sweet nothings into one another’s ears, Mia humming behind the counter, the world continuing on happily.

She felt as though she was missing something.

* * *

She was having trouble keeping the black leather pants on that she was planning on wearing tonight. The first time she put them on Vince had taken five seconds to step over and pull them off, his attention focusing on parts of her and not getting ready himself.

After she had been stripped and serviced she went to put the pants back on, Vince once again tugging at the belt loops.

“No no no...” She swatted his hands away, tossing his shirt at him as he finished buttoning up his own pants. “You’d think after five years you’d have had enough of me.”

“I’m just as shocked as you.” He motioned towards her in earnest and she scowled.

“Oh fuck you.”

He laughed, reaching out and pulling her back into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, his nose buried in her hair. She chuckled, watching his reflection in the mirror on top of the dresser. “Could never get enough of you and you know it.”

That was as close to saying I love you Vince ever got. And she took it. Giving him a brilliant smile in the mirror she shared another moment before shooing him away so she could find a proper shirt. He continued putting his own clothes on and waited as she finished up.

They headed upstairs, the others all loitering in the living room as the time moved closer. When 8:45 rolled around in a understood grand event they all headed out of the house and into the night. Myra tagged along behind Vince, eyes lingering on the vacant house across the street. Her mother still owned it, the electricity was still on, the water still pumping, but she was never there. She had tried to get information from her father about it a few years back but he refused, shutting her out after her continued advances.

“Myra?” Vince’s rough voice jogged her from memory lane, his warm calloused hand running along her side. She turned her attention to him and gave him a dazzling smile, leaning in to peck him softly on the lips. He had been there for her, during it all. He had driven her to her dad’s house, he had knocked on the door with her, he had spectated the argument that got her kicked out for good. He held her as she cried. He had been there.

“I’m good, lets go.”

He nodded, giving her one last glance before tugging her along. He climbed into the drivers seat and she sank into the passenger seat, music thumping and windows down in no time. 

* * *

“You still boxing chica?” Hector leaned back onto his car, glancing over at Myra who was sitting Indian-style on the back fender. She shrugged, taking a sip of the water bottle he had handed over just a few minutes ago. She eyed the women in the crowd, a few of them less dressed than others, some eyeing her with scrutiny.

Ever since her incident the men that meant the most in the racing scene had stepped up their game. She had found, during her return, which was terrifying at first, that she didn’t go more than five feet without someone hovering over her or watching her carefully. When Vince had to leave her side to race Leon or Jesse would be there. When they were on scanner duty she found herself in the company of Hector, who she had learned was a very educated man. She became less and less of a burden through the years, finding solace in their ever-watchful eyes.

“I didn’t really have the time in the past but with Dom back I might just head back in for some lessons.”

Hector nodded, crossing his arms as he scanned the crowd in front of them. The race was going to start in ten minutes, and the word was out that the newbie was battling Dom. It only took a few texts and calls to make the crowd double in size, and Hector was itching.

“You think the surfer boy has it in him?” Hector returned his gaze to her, giving her a soft smile.

“Highly unlikely, but I didn’t get to see the inside of that car. Jesse was impressed, which isn’t always easy.” She sighed, eyeing up Vince in the distance who was in deep conversation with Dom. He caught her eye for a second but looked away, ducking his head so he wasn’t in her sight anymore. “What in the hell are they talking about that he’s got to be a secret about?”

“Probably discussing strategy for the new guy.”

“We had a run in with the blondie this morning at the diner. I doubt they would focus anymore attention on him.” She muttered her response, uncrossing her arms and dropping down off Hector’s car. “I’ll let you get back to the ladies.”

Hector chuckled, pulling her in quickly for a hug before letting her go, Myra giving him a charming smile before making her way towards the boys. She wiggled through the crowd, some of them stepping out of her way when they recognized her. But the new faces were here to see the fresh meat and they weren’t regulars, making her travel through the dancing bodies a little more complicated.

“I don’t like lying to her Dom...” Vince’s voice was low, and she barely heard it as she stepped up behind him, but the words reached her ears. She furrowed her brows, both men turning around to look at her as she moved closer. “Hey baby.”

Vince was on her quickly, giving her a soft peck as if those exact words had not come out of his mouth. She returned the kiss, choosing to ask about this at a later time, as Dom was drifting away to find Letty and prepare for the race. The tension in Vince went away quickly as he lightly directed her towards the start line, the hype growing.

“I can’t believe that little shit came back.” Vince grumbled behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked their way through the throng of people and perched just on the edge, next to Hectors ride. “Did you see his shiner? I got him good.”

Myra rolled her eyes but nodded and smiled nonetheless, Vince’s grin a masculine excitement she would never understand. As they settled into their spot to spectate she leaned back into him, enjoying the warmth he brought her. The cars lined up, Dom stopping just inches from them. She grinned, giving him a small wave through the darkly tinted windows and he revved his engine in return.

When the others lined up they all got a good chuckle out of the newbie cascading over the line. He quickly popped it into reverse, Vince insulting him from behind Myra with glee.

It went so quickly, as it did every night. Hector laid out the rules, cash was paid out, the crowd was thinned, and the start was there. In a whirlwind of smoke and exhaust the cars took off with so much torque the air sat still for a few seconds after they left before lifting up in a furry.

“He always wins.” Myra muttered, turning around to look up at Vince, who was thoroughly enjoying this moment. He shrugged, grinning down at her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before running fingers through her long hair. “It’s nice having him back.”

“You got that right.” He muttered the words on a whisper before capturing her lips, hands slipping precariously to her backside. She squeaked as he pushed her flush to him, fingers digging into her cheeks. The kiss lasted the length of the 2-minute race and she gasped for air as Dom pulled up quickly and slammed on the breaks. Vince pulled back, grinning from ear to ear as the crowd broke out around them.


	14. Caught Twisting

**If the story seems to be moving at a more rapid pace than usual you are not insane. I'm trying to hit the points I want with the first movie, but I'm more than positive we have all seen it more than a million times. HOWEVER, if it is too fast PLEASE let me know. I'll slow down and focus if you'd like. :)**

* * *

When the Buster, as Vince was so nicely calling him now, showed up at the house Myra wasn’t entirely sure what to do. She watched the way Vince and Leon looked him over, watching the man like he was a piece of meat they were going to fry up on the grill out back. Their disinterest in his existence was powerful, and with Dom upstairs with Letty he was an easy target.

She debated in her head helping, watching as the blonde swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes scanning the two men in front of him, ascertaining their size and his best bet on getting out alive. But Mia was there before he had to do anything, escorting him away from the sure fight, Vince mumbling profanities about getting off easy.

He returned to her side, the scowl present and his buzz fading. She let him sink down next to her on the couch, let him drape his arm around her midsection and pull her towards him. She even lifted herself up and took a seat on his lap, his hand resting palm flush against her butt.

“You’re going to have to let that go Vince.”

He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his warm air fanning out over her cheek. She chuckled, running her fingers slowly through his hair, tugging softly as he returned her affection with his fingers softly on her exposed thigh.

“Trust me babe. Whatever Dom has in store for him is going to happen with you angry or not.”

He only snorted his reply, pulling back so he could look her in the eyes. He was exhausted, she could see that. Lifting herself up she said goodnight to Leon, watching warily as Jesse carted a girl out the back door into the back yard. She debated following him and making sure whatever it was he had planned was protected, but Vince rose as well, pulling her along with him as he made his way into the basement. When he closed the door behind them the roar of the party was minimized.

He ran his fingers along her shoulders as she headed down the staircase, his lips kissing her skin softly. She chuckled softly when his beard tickled her, taking his hand and pulling him in front of her. With ease she walked him backwards to their bed and lightly pushed him down. He sank into the mattress and she grinned, crawling over him in the darkness of the room.

“You sit tight big boy, I got this tonight.”

* * *

“DOM!” Myra leaned out of the office, yelling for the bald lug that she had called for more than ten times already this morning. He grumbled some off hand bullshit she chose to ignore before finally turning away from the car in front of him and giving her his attention.

“What?” His voice was deep and laced with anger but she knew better than to be scared, quirking her eyebrow at him and motioning for him to join her. He discarded his rag and let his eyes linger on the Mustang sitting in the middle of the garage before heading towards her.

“I need you to finalize this pickup order, I’m heading out shortly and if I miss something I know you’ll give me shit about it later.” She handed him the paperwork as he stepped in, watching as the giant sank into the seat across from her. He scanned the list; eyes sliding down the alphabetized list of items the crew had all put together in the last week. He marked off a few items before handing her back the paperwork, grumbling when she smiled. “Not so hard was it?”

“Now if only that engine out there would be so easy.”

“Sometimes you gotta step back D. Give it a minute to breathe.” She chuckled, tucking the order into her bag and scanning the other things on her desk she would need to get working on when she got back. “So you seem to be doing ok.”

“Is this part of the welcome-your-prisoner-back-to-real-life pamphlet I saw hanging on the fridge?” He crossed his arms over his chest, seeing right through her words instantly. Myra couldn’t lie to him, letting a chuckle go as she sank back into her chair and mimicked his stature, nodding her head. “I don’t need watched.”

“I’m just...”

“Protecting everything you built in the last five years Myra, I know.” He leaned forward, rapping his knuckles on the desk, giving her a small smile. “This is my family, I get it.”

“I just want to help if you need it. That’s all. Strictly between you and me.”

“Heard and understood, but I’m good. It’s all good.”

She couldn’t help the dread in her gut though, watching as he rose and headed back out into the garage. There was something she was missing, her mind returning to the conversation she had overheard, the glances between Dom and Vince, the secret meetings they all had outside at night. She was missing something, and she didn’t like it.

* * *

Shuffling into the store, Myra dug into her bag for the list, heading up towards the front desk to Harry’s reception. The brunette woman smiled at her, readying herself to say hello but the blonde Myra knew as the Buster stepped up from the back and took her limelight.

“Fancy seeing you here.” His smile was genuine and Myra returned it, laying the list out on the counter.

“Well I am in the business of cars, and this happens to be the best place to get racing performance parts. So maybe not too exciting of a visit.” He chuckled at her, turning the list around and scanning over the order. “You think I could get all of that in by the weekend?”

“I can try. Some of these will have to be ordered from Japan.”

“Overnight them if you can.”

“Will do.” He went to typing and Myra leaned on the counter, watching him for a moment, waiting for the finish so she could sign and get out of there. The light bruise on his eye was still there, fading though. She was smiling on the inside at the shiner her man had given him. His blonde hair was freshly cleaned and judging by the smell of soap that wafted off of him generously she assumed he had just gotten out of the shower.

“You living here?” The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them, Brian’s eyes rising from the computer to her.

“Why you ask?”

“You’re freshly clean, no apartments in the vicinity.” She watched him quirk a brow. “You pick up on these things. I haven’t always lived with the Toretto’s.”

“You a run away Myra?”

“No.” She chuckled, his own laughter joining hers as the tension between them slowly began to fade. She wasn’t too sure of him, Vince always quick to judge but never wrong in his judgment thus far. The smooth atmosphere of the Buster was something to cling to, a disguise gimmick she had seen many get away with in the past. She grew up with this smoothness; this was the genuine likability that the rich and headstrong had back in her old life.

“I’m crashing here for now, Harry’s generous.”

“I’ll say. The last person to crash here had double D’s, and you’re looking a little flat.”

Brian printed out the papers as they stood in silence, once they were done he slid them across to her, watching as she scanned the items and making sure it was all there. When she was sure it was right she snatched a pen from the cup and signed her name on the line, making sure to sign with Toretto as her last name. He stared at the signature for a moment before thanking her.

“I’ll give the shop a call when the parts come in.”

“Sure thing Brian, see you around.”

* * *

“I watched the Buster get pulled over today.” Myra sank onto the couch in the basement beside Leon, who was busy playing video games. Even in relaxing time they were racing, Grand Theft Auto taking his focus.

“Oh yeah?” He didn’t look at her but he was paying attention some what, his eyes still on the screen.

“Yeah. I dropped off an order and headed down to the ice cream shop to get a little treat. Came out and watched him pull out of the lot only to be pulled over ten seconds later.”

“Was he speeding?” Leon drove the car over a ramp, jumping the bridge, his excitement explosive as he threw a fist up. Vince was in the lounge chair, watching half heartedly as he flipped through a car magazine.

“No. Not even up to five miles per-hour yet. Strange right?”

“Maybe he’s got a warrant.” Vince spoke as he dropped his magazine, rising up from the chair to stretch. Myra shook her head, glancing up at him, confusion on her face.

“Jesse ran all that shit, nothing worth picking him up for. Besides, he was in Harry’s truck. It doesn’t make sense.”

“Don’t’ think on it babe.” Vince stepped over, standing in front of her, dropping down to give her a quick peck on the lips. She sighed, finding herself grinning up at him as he returned to give her a longer kiss, running fingers softly over her bare shoulder. When it came to Vince she was easily distracted, her worries sinking away as he sank onto the couch between her and Leon.

* * *

“Myra can you bring the fruit out?”

“Yeah!” Myra gathered up the fruit from the fridge, bouncing around the kitchen to the music streaming through the radio on the counter. She sat all of the bowls out and stacked them up, returning to the fridge for the beer Mia had also asked her to bring out as well. When she was sure she had it all she gathered it all up and headed out into the sun.

Sunday BBQ’s had returned the minute Dom did. The ritual came back into their lives like it had never faded, and Myra was grateful for the relaxing air as the entire family gathered around the table.

Dom was on the grill; finishing up the burgers as Mia bickered next to him about making sure they weren’t burnt. Leon was entertaining The Buster at the table and Letty was organizing the rest of the supplies, listening to Jesse talk about his decal job he had started on that morning. Vince had excused himself earlier, upset when he saw Brian standing amongst the bodies in attendance. The thought of following him had come up but as quickly as it had came she dismissed it.

He’d figure it out on his own.

“You think he’ll come back?” Letty grabbed the bowls from her hand, sitting them down in the middle of the table, taking the covers off. She dipped in and grabbed a strawberry before taking the beer out of Myra’s hand.

“He’s gotta eat. I’m sure he’ll be sulking back any minute.” Myra gave Letty a smile before sinking down onto the bench table beside Leon, catching eyes with Brian who had been eavesdropping. “So did you get a ticket the other day?”

“Excuse me?" 

“I saw you getting pulled over, did you get a ticket?”

Brian’s brows met at the center of his forehead as he concentrated on her. He was choosing his words, Leon watching him. Jesse had taken a seat as well, both boys watching him as the others danced around the table putting the rest of the food down.

“Yeah, speeding.” His grin was genuine again and before Leon could say anything Myra laughed, catching the curious attention of the others at the boisterous impact of it. She placed a light hand on Leon’s knee and squeezed and he seemed to get the message. He changed the top and took a drink of his beer. As they closed their eyes and said prayer Myra heard the rumble of Vince’s engine, her eyes rolling.


End file.
